L'épreuve imprévue
by Zafyra's
Summary: Les équipes de Konoha et de Suna sont soumises à un examen surprise. Mais personne ne s'attend à voir cette mission-examen se changer en épreuve de survie ! Car les unes après les autres, les équipes vont se trouver sur une île, …
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé:** Les équipes de Konoha et de Suna sont soumises à un examen surprise. Mais personne ne s'attend à voir cette mission-examen se changer en épreuve de survie ! Car les unes après les autres, les équipes vont se trouver sur une île, perdue au milieu de l'océan. La cohabitation s'avère être difficile…

**Paring:** Je n'ai pas encore fixé les couples, donc ce sera la surprise!

**Disclamer:** Je n'ai lu nul part qu'il fallait faire un disclamer obligatoirement, mais je préfère comme même le dire, même si tout le monde le sait: Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto

**Mon Avis:** Voilà c'est ma première fic. C'est vrai que c'est un mélange de Robinson Crusoé, Koh-lanta et Lost. Pour Sasuke, il est évidemment présent donc il n'est pas partit.

**Note:** Cette histoire ne date pas d'hier. Cela fait déjà un an qu'elle est en cours et je suis en réalité rendue au chapitre 9. Je les posterai petit à petit, car j'écris plutôt lentement. En attendant vos remarques et appréciations, Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : 試験 - L'examen

**Sakura : **Kakashi-sensei, on va où au fait ?

**Naruto : **C'est vrai quoi ! Ça fait une heure qu'on marche sans même savoir pourquoi.

_**Sasuke : **__Il n'a pas tort pour une fois._

**Kakashi : **Vous verrez ! On est bientôt arrivés. Encore une heure.

**Tous : **Oh non !

Ils avaient été avertis la veille qu'ils partiraient en mission. Mais ils ne savaient ni où, ni pourquoi, ni comment. Ils s'étaient levés aux aurores sans pouvoir dire au revoir aux autres équipes qui, bizarrement, étaient toutes absentes. Depuis, ils marchaient, ou plutôt couraient, à travers les bois et les champs, en direction de l'est. Mais le voyage se faisait long et épuisant.

Au bout d'une heure, leur sensei posa son sac.

**Kakashi : **Nous sommes arrivés

**Naruto : **Ah ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Mais on est où là ?

Ce fut Sasuke qui lui répondit :

**Sasuke : **A l'extrême ouest du continent, c'est-à-dire sur la côte.

**Naruto : **Bien sûr, Monsieur je sais tout. Et comment tu sais ça ?

**Sakura : **Idiot, regarde plutôt par là.

Et elle écarta les branches d'un arbre proche.

**Naruto : **Ouaa !

Devant eux, le sable remplaçait peu à peu l'herbe de la forêt, jusqu'à une falaise. La falaise. Ou plutôt le vide. Un vide profond et vertigineux d'une quinzaine de mètres. Comme marquant la frontière entre la Terre et l'eau, la forêt et l'océan, deux mondes différents. L'immensité infinie de l'eau miroitait, calmement. Au loin, l'horizon se devinait, entre le ciel et la mer. Seul lien entre eux, le soleil, se reflétait dans l'eau. Etoile éternelle.

**Kakashi : **Désolé de vous interrompre dans votre contemplation, mais vous n'êtes pas venus ici pour vous extasier devant deux trois gouttes d'eau.

Puis, pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient autour de lui, les yeux encore éblouis par la beauté du paysage, il poursuivit :

**Kakashi : **Je vais maintenant vous expliquer les règles de cet examen.

**Tous : **Examen ?

**Kakashi : **Vous avez bien entendu.

**Naruto : **Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? On n'a pas été prévenus ! Comment ça se fait ? Et puis pourquoi…

Son sensei le coupa :

**Kakashi : **Ça suffit ! Comment veux u que je réponde à tes questions situ ne m'écoute même pas ! Bon, tout d'abord cet examen n'est qu'un test. Il nous permettra de savoir si vous êtes aptes à faire des missions de classe supérieures, sans sensei. Vous allez donc devoir agir en équipe car la réussite de la mission en dépend. C'est bien compris ?

**Tous : **Oui…

**Kakashi : **Ensuite il faut que vous sachiez que c'est une mission de classe A. Il est possible que vous vous retrouviez en danger de mort. Vous pouvez donc abandonner maintenant et retourner à Konoha.

**Naruto : **Qu'est ce qui ce passe si on abandonne ?

**Kakashi : **Tu ne seras pas autorisé à faire des missions supérieures à C avant de devenir Chûnin. Et tu seras la risée du village.

**Naruto : **Eh ! C'est bon ! Je disais ça juste comme ça moi !

**Sasuke : **La prochaine fois tu te tairas alors.

**Naruto : **Toi, Je t'ai pas sonné

Sakura décida d'intervenir avant que cela ne parte en confiture.

**Sakura : **Arrêtez vous deux. Sinon on n'y arrivera jamais.

Ils se lancèrent un regard noir. Kakashi reprit :

**Kakashi : **L'examen commence maintenant. Vous trouverez les informations nécessaires dans l'enveloppe avec les équipements dans la clairière là-bas.

Du doigt, il désigna une éclaircie entre les arbres. Puis, il leur tourna le dos et commença à partir quand il s'arrêta.

**Kakashi : **Ah. J'oubliais. Vous êtes en concurrence avec les autres équipes de Konoha et de Suna. Bonne chance.

Sur ce, il disparut. Les trois coéquipiers se regardèrent.

**Sakura : **On ait quoi là ?

**Sasuke : **C'est évident non, on va chercher l'ordre de mission.

**Naruto : **C'est partit !

Et il partit en courant vers l'endroit indiqué par Kakashi.

**Sakura : **Attend-nous !

Elle se retourna et s'adressa à Sasuke :

**Sakura : **Tu viens ?

Puis elle rejoignit Naruto en courant.

**Sasuke : **Pff…et c'est repartit.

Et il les suivit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : 調べ - L'enquête

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur la côte. Malgré la pleine lune, la forêt restait sombre. Elle paraissait sauvage, indomptable. Mais entre les cimes des hauts arbres noirs, s'élevait une colonne de fumée. Elle provenait d'une petite clairière, où un feu avait été allumé. La lumière de la lune associée a celle du feu laissait voir trois silhouettes autour du foyer.

**Sakura : **Je récapitule. On doit se renseigner sur une disparition de bateaux qui serait liée à la présence de ninjas. Trois autres équipes de Konoha et une de Suna sont sur la même mission que nous. Donc il faut résoudre ce mystère au plus vite avant les autres équipes. En sachant qu'il est possible que notre vie soit mise en jeu.

**Naruto : **Tu oublies que si on réussit on sera acclamées à notre retour au village et on montera dans l'estime de tout le monde !

Son intervention laissa un silence sur le camp. Chacun d'eux savait que sous ces allures de routine, la mission cachait quelque chose de bien plus dangereux. Ils se devaient de réussir. Et c'est dans ce sentiment d'anxiété qu'ils s'endormirent.

Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de commencer leur enquête sur le port de la ville, en interrogeant les pêcheurs. Ils s'approchèrent d'un homme assit dans son bateau. Il était occupé à réparer des filets.

**Naruto : **Bonjour Monsieur.

**Pêcheur :** Bonjour les enfants. Que puis-je pour vous ?

**Sakura : **Nous enquêtons sur la disparition des bateaux de la ville. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer la situation ?

Le sourire de l'homme disparut et fut très vite remplacé par la colère.

**Pêcheur :** Qui êtes vous ?

Naruto répondit fièrement :

**Naruto : **Nous sommes des Genins de Konoha.

**Pêcheur :** Quoi ! Il a engagé des ninjas ! Et des Genins en plus ! Vous trois, repartez chez vous et oubliez nous. Et surtout ne mettez plus votre nez dans nos affaires. Je ne veux plus vous voir ici ! Ça vaut mieux pour nous tous.

Tout en parlant, l'homme s'était levé. Il regarda les trois ninjas d'un air furieux, puis parti à grands pas vers la ville.

**Naruto : **Eh bas dit donc. Pas commode celui-là.

**Sakura : **C'est vrai. Mais je crois que ce pauvre homme avait peur de quelque chose.

**Naruto : **Peur ! Mais t'as vu comment il nous a regardé !

Sasuke le coupa.

**Sasuke : **Je crois surtout que l'on devrait continuer nos recherches parce que le temps passe.

Toute la journée, ils questionnèrent les passants sur les disparitions. Mais à chaque fois le résultat était le même : certains les ignoraient, d'autres partaient précipitamment. Mais la plupart leur ordonnaient de rentrer chez eux.

A midi, quand ils entrèrent dans un café, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Devant cette ambiance hostile, ils préférèrent emporter leurs ramens pour manger à l'orée de la forêt. Puis ils repartirent en voulant persévérer. Mais leur moral était au plus bas.

Quand le soir arriva, c'est avec déception mais aussi avec soulagement qu'ils repartirent en direction de la forêt protectrice.

**Sasuke : **Finalement ce ne sera pas si simple de trouver des informations.

**Sakura : **Oui je me demande où en sont les autres.

**Naruto : **Aller, faut pas baisser les bras. On peut y arriver. C'était que le premier jour. Et puis ils ne sont peut-être pas tous comme ça. Tiens, regardez.

Il interpella un petit garçon qui passait par là.

**Naruto : **Eh toi ! Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose sur la disparition des bateaux ?

Le garçon le regarda avec de grands yeux. Puis, sans avoir dit un mot, il partit en courant.

**Naruto : **Mais qu'est ce que je lui ai fait ? Je lui ai fait peur ? Olala…ça va être plus dur que prévu…

Ils continuèrent à marcher dans le silence. Puis Sakura s'exclama :

**Sakura : **Je sais ce qu'on a oublié !

**Naruto et Sasuke : **Quoi ?

**Sakura : **On a oublié d'aller voir le chef du village. S'il y a quelqu'un qui a fait appel à Konoha, ça doit être lui. Il pourra nous renseigner.

**Sasuke : **Bonne idée. On ira le voir demain matin.

Sakura sourit, aux anges. Sasuke lui avait fait un compliment !

**Naruto : **OK. Mais là on mange et au dodo !

La demeure du chef du village n'avait pas été difficile à trouver. Elle se situait au centre de la ville. De nombreuses personnes y entraient et sortaient, comme dans un bâtiment public. Un marchand leur avait expliqué que le jour du conseil, chaque habitant ayant des problèmes pouvait venir en parler pour essayer de trouver une solution avec Yunando Katame, le chef, et ses conseillers. Or ce jour était le jour même.

Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke allèrent se placer dans la file d'attente qui sortait de la maison. Ils attendirent de longues minutes sans dire un mot avant que leur tour arrive. Un garde, plutôt robuste, vint les chercher et les conduisit jusqu'à une porte massive, sans doute en bois de chêne. L'homme la poussa comme si elle n'était faite que de papier et les fit entrer. La porte se referma dans un claquement sec derrière eux.

La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était grande et sombre. En son centre on voyait une table ovale, sur laquelle était posée une lanterne. Cinq personnes étaient assises autour mais leurs visages restaient dissimulés dans l'ombre. Seul celui de la personne au milieu était visible. Celui du chef. Yunando Katame avait les cheveux courts bruns, tout comme sa moustache. Ses yeux luisaient à la lueur de la lampe comme deux bougies dans le noir. Sa bouche s'ouvrait sur un sourire fatigué. Ses larges mains étaient posées sur la table. C'était un homme bien bâti, mais que les années avaient usé.

**Katame :** Que puis-je pour vous ?

**Sasuke : N**ous sommes des ninjas envoyés de Konoha pour résoudre une affaire de disparition de bateaux dans la région. Ces évènements seraient liés à la présence de ninjas ayant de mauvaises intentions. Malheureusement, nous ne savons pratiquement rien à ce sujet et aucun des citoyens de ce village n'a voulu nous renseigner. Tous nous on fuis sans raison apparente. C'est pourquoi nous venons vous voir dans l'attente d'explications.

Au fur et à mesure du discours de SASUKE, le visage de l'homme s'était fermé. A présent, il regardait en face de lui, impassible. Il paraissait réfléchir. Autour de lui, ses conseillers chuchotaient en leur jetant des regards effarés. Puis Katame se leva et s'adressa à ces derniers.

**Katame :** Laissez-nous seuls je vous prie.

L'un des interpellés tenta de protester.

**Conseiller :** Mais…

**Katame :** Faites ce que je vous dis, point !

Katame s'était exprimé d'une voix forte, sans appel. Un à un, les conseillers sortirent par une porte à l'arrière de la pièce. Puis, quand il ne resta que les trois ninjas et le chef, ce dernier se tourna vers eux.

Katame : Bon. Je ne sais pas qui vous a appelés mais sachez que ça ne vient pas de moi. La personne qui l'a fait doit aujourd'hui regretter son geste ou alors c'est un inconscient qui ne pense qu'à lui. Car notre situation n'est pas si grave. Cette disparition de bateaux dont on vous a parlé a cessé depuis plusieurs semaines.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Katame ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

**Katame :** De plus, nous avons déjà résolu l'affaire. Depuis plusieurs jours une tempête sévissait en pleine mer mais à cause d'un disfonctionnement, nos appareils ne l'ont pas détectée. Les pauvres pêcheurs ont donc succombés les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce que nous interdisions la pêche. Maintenant elle va être réouverte et tout se passe pour le mieux. Je suis donc navré de vous annoncer qu'on vous a envoyés ici inutilement.

Sasuke, qui depuis son précédent essai tentait d'en caser une, pu finalement prendre la parole.

**Sasuke : **Et cette histoire de ninjas alors ?

Le chef du village s'empressa de répondre.

**Katame :** Ce devait être une fausse information.

Il s'arrêta et regarda les trois ninjas à tour de rôle.

**Katame :** Un garde va vous ramener à la sortie et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. Suivant !

Derrière, la porte s'ouvrit sur le garde et les conseillers. Ceux-ci, furieux, s'emprésurer de rejoindre leur place, tout en bousculant les adolescents. Le garde s'approcha pour ramener les ninjas à la sortie.

Sasuke déclara d'une vois glaciale :

**Sasuke : **Inutile. Nous trouverons la sortie nous-même.

Avant que l'homme n'ait esquivé le moindre geste, il sortit, suivi de près par Naruto et Sakura. Ils marchèrent d'un pas vif vers la sortie puis bifurquèrent vers le bois.

Une voix les interpella :

… **:** Attendez !

Un jeune homme couru vers eux, essoufflé.

**Jeune homme :** Vous êtes bien les ninjas de Konoha ?

Sasuke acquiesça, sur ses gardes.

**Jeune homme :** Je me présente, Mizuto Yame. C'est moi qui vous ai appelés.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : 説明 - L'explication

**Yame : **Venez, nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler chez moi.

Les ninjas se concertèrent du regard. Pouvaient-ils faire confiance à quelqu'un ? En tout cas, ils n'avaient pas le choix. C'était ça ou rien. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de suivre le jeune homme.

Yame vivait dans une maison en bois, à l'écart du village. Entre la forêt et la mer, la demeure se fondait dans le paysage. On ne pouvait la voir qu'à partir de 50m. C'était une forme de protection simple, mais efficace. A l'intérieur, la décoration était sommaire, sans excès. Naruto remarqua que de nombreux tableaux et maquettes de bateaux étaient exposés.

Leur hôte désigna des chaises autour de la table.

**Yame : **Asseyez-vous. Je vous en prie. Je vous sers quoi ? Thé ? Café ?

Ils répondirent en même temps.

**Les trois :** De l'eau suffira. Merci.

Cet évènement leur tira un sourire et permit de détendre l'atmosphère. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table. Yame arriva, quatre verres d'eau sur un plateau, des cookies dans un autre.

**Yame : **Voila, ce sera plus confortable pour discuter. N'hésitez pas à vous servir, je les ai fait moi-même.

Tous piochèrent dans les cookies puis attendirent, attentifs.

**Yame : **J'imagine que vous avez questionné les habitants ainsi que le maire, puisque je vous ai retrouvés devant sa maison. Tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que ce n'est pas de leur faute, donc pardonnez leur leur réaction.

En voyant les regards surpris des trois compagnons, il ajouta en souriant :

**Yame : **Oui. Personne n'a été asser coopératif pour vous expliquer ce qui c'est passé, n'est ce pas ?

**Sasuke : **En effet.

**Yame : **La situation actuelle est loin d'être facile. Et ce, pour nous tous.

Il marqua une pause, attendant une réaction de ses invités. Mais ils écoutaient toujours. Pour une fois, quelqu'un voulait bien leur expliquer ce qui se passait. Le jeune homme poursuivit alors.

**Yame : **Depuis sa création, notre village a coutume de pêcher dans une zone précise, en pleine mer. Cet endroit regorge de poissons en tous genres, mais spéciaux. Nous seuls savons les cuisiner. La majorité des citoyens de ce village travaille en lien avec cette activité. Nous vivons de cela, comme les villages aux alentours. Mais depuis quelques temps, nous ne sommes plus seuls à y pêcher. D'autres bateaux, plus imposants, sont venus se servir. Au début, nous les avons laissé faire, car ils ne faisaient aucun mal. Cette zone ne nous appartient pas officiellement. Mais ils ont commencé à monopoliser la place. Quand nous avons voulu trouver un arrangement avec eux, ils se sont énervés. Un jour, leur chef et quelques uns de ses hommes ont débarqué au village. Ils sont allés sur la place publique et là, ils ont posé leurs lois.

**Sakura : **Quelles lois ?

**Yame : **Ils ont posé des impôts pour l'accès à la zone. Exorbitants. Évidemment, comme tout le monde ici vit moyennement, personne ne peut payer. Alors les étrangers nous ont menacé de faire disparaître tous ceux qui oseraient s'approcher de la zone tant que nous n'avons rien payé.

Sasuke comprit.

**Sasuke : **Mais certains ont continué à y aller…

**Yame : **Oui. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Leur vie, leur famille dépendent de leur travail. Malheureusement, les pirates ont tenu parole…On ne les a plus jamais revus. Ni eux, ni leur navire.

**Naruto : **Les pirates ?

**Yame : **C'est comme ça que nous les appelons.

**Sasuke : **Mais quel est le rapport avec les ninjas ?

**Yame : **On ne fait pas disparaître un bateau et son équipage si facilement. Il faudrait une énorme tempête pour le faire sombrer.

**Sakura : **Oui, Katame a parlé d'une tempête en pleine mer qui dure depuis un moment. Vous pensez qu'elle a un rapport avec les pirates ?

**Yame : **J'en suis quasiment sûr. Mais je n'ai aucune preuve. Une tempête, même aussi importante, ne dure pas aussi longtemps. De plus, elle est apparue au moment où les pirates ont pris le pouvoir.

**Sakura : **Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi les gens du village nous rejettent-ils ainsi ? Même le chef du village nous a mentit pour nous éloigner.

**Yame : **Ah ça… ils ont prévenus que quiconque demanderait de l'aide ou ferait une action du même genre sera exécuté sur la place publique. Alors personne ne dit rien. Les habitants laissent faire, ils ne peuvent rien. Si ils vos ont encouragés à partir, c'est pour leur bien autant que le votre. Car le moindre renseignement est considéré comme passible de mort.

Il surprit leur regard plein d'étonnement et d'inquiétude.

**Yame : **Je sais, vous vous dites que je risque ma vie. Mais j'ai mes raisons.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Un petit garçon passa en coup de vent et alla se réfugier dans les bras de Yame. Naruto le regarda un moment, septique, puis s'exclama :

**Naruto : **Mais c'est le gamin de l'autre fois !

Il se tourna vers ses compagnons.

**Naruto : **Vous savez, celui d'hier soir. Il était partit en courant.

**Yame : **Je vous présente mon petit frère, Shinichi. C'est lui qui m'a prévenu que vous étiez arrivés. Malheureusement, il a perdu la parole depuis que…

Shinichi étouffa un sanglot. Puis il commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Les gouttes d'eau coulaient sur sa joue, tel un torrent de tristesse. Tout son corps était agité de tremblements. Yame le prit aussitôt dans ses bras et entreprit de le réconforter.

**Yame : **Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas. Viens, tu vas te reposer.

Il l'emmena dans une pièce adjacente. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard. Les trois ninjas n'avaient pas dit un mot.

**Yame : **Excusez-moi pour cet évènement mais Shinichi ne supporte pas que l'on parle de ça devant lui.

**Sasuke : **De quoi exactement ?

**Yame : **…Notre père est mort il y a peu de temps.

**Naruto : **Il était pêcheur n'est ce pas ?

Les trois autres lui jetèrent un regard étonné.

**Yame : **Oui, c'est vrai. Mais comment as-tu su ?

**Naruto : **C'est simple, il n'y a qu'à regarder la déco et les photos !

Il sourit, fier de son petit effet. Yame continua à le regarder d'un air étonné, puis sourit à son tour. Avant de reprendre une expression sérieuse.

**Yame : **Notre mère est décédée peu de temps après la naissance de Shinichi. C'est notre père, Youri Mizuto, qui nous a élevés. C'était un homme au grand cœur, aimable avec tous. Mais depuis que les pirates avaient débarqué, il ne pouvait plus gagner suffisamment pour nous offrir une vie correcte. Un soir, malgré mon désaccord avec lui sur le sujet, il est partit avec son bateau. Il était partit pêcher. Sa dernière pêche…

Son regard s'assombrit, puis se durcit.

**Yame : **C'est pourquoi je veux le venger. Et peux importe si je risque ma vie, il faut que cela cesse. Depuis que mon père est partit, shinichi ne parle plus et pleure tous les jours. Et cela me peine de le voir si traumatisé. Je sais qu'arrêter les pirates ne ramènera pas mon père. Mais cela sortira peut-être Shinichi de son silence. Et cela mettra fin à ma colère.

Naruto se leva alors, et porta le poing à son cœur. Il regarda Yame d'un air décidé.

**Yame : **Yame, je vous jure que nous trouverons ce qui c'est passé et que nous punirons les responsables. Je vous donne ma parole d'honneur. C'est ainsi que je considère ma voie de ninja.

Une larme, unique, coula sur la joue de Yame.

**Yame : **Je te remercie. Mon père avait un deuxième bateau, vous pourrez vous en servir pour aller au large. Mais demain. Car il se fait tard. Restez dormir à la maison. Shinichi et moi-même serons heureux de vous héberger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : 海賊 - Les pirates

Un rayon de soleil caressa la joue de Naruto. Il remua légèrement, sans pour autant se réveiller. L'air était bon, frais, l'oreiller douillet, le matelas confortable. Il se dit que rien ne pourrait le tirer de son demi-sommeil. Rien. Même pas…

**Sakura : **Naruto !

Il se leva d'un bond…et se prit une claque monumentale.

**Naruto : **Qu'est ce que…

**Sakura : **Naruto ! Il est déjà 10 heures ! Dépêche-toi ! On part dans 10 minutes !

L'intéressé répondit d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

**Naruto : **On va ou ?

Il se prit une deuxième claque, encore plus puissante.

**Sakura : **En mer ! Dépêche-toi !

Et elle sortit de la pièce en laissant un Naruto encore étourdit. Il examina la pièce. Une chambre, claire, avec trois lits. Malgré les stores fermés, elle était inondée de lumière. Il repensa à son sommeil. Ah…s'il avait pu dormir ne serait ce que quelques heures de plus…Il étouffa un bâillement.

**Naruto : **Ce qu'elle peut être soûlante des fois…

De l'autre coté de la porte, une voix retentit.

**Sakura : **Dépêche toi ! Encore cinq minutes ! Ou on part sans toi !

A ces derniers mots, le déclic se fit. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Une fois ses affaires prêtes, il sortit en trompe de la chambre. Dans la salle à manger, un petit déjeuner copieux l'attendait, accompagné d'un mot.

« _Nous sommes descendus au ponton privé des Mizuto. Pour nous rejoindre, suis le chemin de terre qui commence à la porte arrière de la maison._

_Dépêche-toi !_ »

Il s'empressa de finir de manger, puis suivi les indications de Sakura. Le chemin s'avéra simple à trouver. S'il était dissimulé dans les hautes herbes, pour un ninja il était aussi facile à repérer qu'un caniche rose au milieu d'une rue. Même pour Naruto.

Après de courtes minutes de marche, il arriva au ponton. Caché entre deux falaises, il n'était visible que de la mer, à condition d'être dans un axe bien précis. Une plate-forme en bois s'avançait sur l'eau, dans la continuation du chemin de terre. Sur les planches, Sakura, Sasuke et Yame discutaient.

**Yame :** …puis il a décidé d'acheter un nouveau bateau, plus grand, pour transporter plus de poissons. L'ancien est donc resté là car on ne voulait pas le vendre. Malgré son âge, c'est un bateau solide et rapide. En plus, il est facile à manier.

**Sakura : **Vous ne nous accompagnez pas ?

**Yame :** Désolé de vous dire ça, mais c'est trop risqué. Je veux venger mon père, mais je ne peux pas me permette de disparaître et de laisser Shinichi seul. Ce serait impardonnable.

**Sakura : **Je comprends.

**Naruto : **On y va ou quoi ?

Ils firent volte-face dans un même ensemble.

**Sakura : **C'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai bien cru qu'on allait devoir te traîner ici par les oreilles

_**Naruto : **__Ouf, j'ai eu chaud. La connaissant, elle aurait été capable de le faire._

**Sasuke : **Il va être temps d'y aller.

**Yame :** En effet, et bien je vous souhaite bon courage.

**Sasuke : **Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons l'habitude.

Sasuke se dirigea vers le bateau, déjà prêt à partir. Naruto était surpris. Malgré sa taille normale, il ne l'avait pas remarqué en arrivant. Un navire simple : un mât, une voile. Mais taillé en longueur, de manière aérodynamique.

A son tour, il grimpa dedans et posa son sac près de ceux de ses amis. Yame détacha le bateau qui commença à partir.

**Yame :** Bonne chance ! Et revenez vite !

Il leur fit de grands signes de la main, accompagné de Shinichi, sortit d'on ne sait où. Les ninjas leur répondirent. Le bateau commença à prendre de la vitesse. Petit à petit, ils s'éloignèrent des côtes jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus qu'une ligne sombre à l'horizon.

Sasuke s'assit sur le pont et sortit une carte de son sac. Il prit une boussole et commença à faire des marques sur le papier. Naruto s'approcha.

**Naruto : **Tu fais quoi ?

**Sasuke : **Yame m'a donné les informations nécessaires pour rejoindre la zone. Je les reporte sur la carte. Tout ninja doit savoir faire ça.

Naruto blêmit. Aurait il négligé la navigation ?

A l'avant du bateau, Sakura tenait la barre, tout en regardant les vagues. Bleues, vertes, elles ondoyaient à l'infini. Un ballet. Un ballet rassurant mais qui avait quelque chose …d'inquiétant. Un long frisson glacé parcourut le corps de la jeune fille.

**Sakura : **J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Ils arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi. La journée avait été longue et tous étaient épuisés. Mais ils étaient surtout sur le qui-vive. Quoi de plus normal, ils étaient en territoire inconnu et ennemi. L'impatience se lisait sur leurs visages. Ils entraient enfin dans le vif de l'action. S'ils devaient risquer leur vie quelque part se serait ici.

Sakura ralentit le navire. A bord, le silence était palpable, comme leur tension. Soudain, un bateau apparu à l'horizon. En quelques minutes, il parcouru la moitié de la distance qui les séparaient. Les ninjas purent alors l'examiner. Un immense bateau. Deux fois le leur, autant en largeur qu'en longueur. Trois mâts, avec trois grandes voiles. Taillé pour la traque, sans aucun doute possible. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de leur échapper. Déjà, le colosse de bois avait fini l'autre moitié. A son bord, trois personnes visibles. Trois ninjas. L'un d'eux pris la parole.

**Pirate : **Vous n'avez toujours pas comprit ? Combien de bateaux va-t-il falloir couler pour que ça rentre ? Mais vous êtes jeunes en plus !

Il ricana.

**Pirate : **Alors comme ça les pêcheurs ont tellement peur qu'ils envoient leurs gamins se faire massacrer à leur place ! Les lâches !

**Naruto : **Espèce de…

Naruto, énervé, commença à composer les signes d'un jutsu. Sasuke se jeta sur lui. Ils se retrouvèrent par terre, le brun sur le blond. Ce premier souffla à l'oreille du second :

**Sasuke : **Naruto… Tu vas tout faire foirer ! Ils ne doivent pas savoir que nous sommes ninjas ! Sinon, Yame et les habitants seront en danger.

Sasuke se redressa vivement. Heureusement, les ninjas ennemis interprétèrent la situation autrement.

**Pirate : **Pas la peine de pleurnicher. Gamins ou pas, vous n'avez pas respecté les règles. La sanction sera la même pour vous que pour les autres. Vous pouvez commencer à prier !

Sakura jeta un regard désespéré à Sasuke. Ils étaient coincés. S'ils tentaient la moindre technique, les villageois seraient en danger. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas attendre la mort ainsi…

**Naruto : **Bon…euh…on fait quoi là ?

**Sasuke : **Là on n'a pas le choix, on va attendre.

En face d'eux, les pirates commencèrent à composer leurs signes. Nombreux, très nombreux. Rapides, très rapides. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. De leur coté, les ninjas de Konoha c'étaient figés, attendant la suite des évènements. Elle ne tarda pas à arriver.

**Les trois pirates :** Tourbillon de l'enfer !

**Sasuke : **Maintenant ! Sautez !

Il courut vers le bord du bateau, et plongea dans l'eau. Sakura et Naruto eurent une seconde d'hésitation. Quant une secousse ébranla le bateau, ils se décidèrent, et se jetèrent par-dessus bord. Ils atterrirent près de Sasuke, en grandes éclaboussures. Immobile, il regardait derrière eux. D'un même mouvement, Sakura et Naruto se retournèrent. Le bateau tanguait dangereusement. Il commença à tourner en cercles. Non. Pas en cercles. En spirales. Il était prit dans le tourbillon. Naruto commença à s'agiter. Ils étaient attirés par le monstre d'eau !

**Sasuke : **Vite ! Nagez ! Utilisez votre chakra !

Sakura concentra son chakra dans ses pied, et commença à nager aussi vite qu'elle pu. A ses cotés, les garçons faisaient de même. Ils nageaient pour sauver leur peau. Mais le tourbillon les emportait, inexorablement. Ils ne pouvaient qu'essayer de résister.

Un craquement sinistre retentit derrière eux. Le bateau avait atteint l'œil. Ils eurent simultanément la même pensée : dire qu'il y a quelques minutes, ils étaient à son bord. Ils accélérèrent, mais leurs membres se fatiguaient. Ils ne pourraient résister éternellement.

Sakura peinait. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes déjà qu'ils nageaient, mais ils n'avaient pas avancés d'un pouce. Au contraire, ils reculaient. Elle bu la tasse, toussa. Ses forces la lâchaient Elle bu la tasse une seconde fois. Son esprit s'engourdit petit à petit. Elle se laissa emporter par le courant, et sombra dans l'inconscience. La voix de son ami fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendu.

**Naruto : **Sakura !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : **目覚め** – Réveil

Noir. Tout était noir. Il était plongé dans un gouffre sans fin. Mort. Oui. Sûrement. Il était sûrement mort. Un frisson s'empara de lui, et raviva sa douleur au ventre. Il avait échoué. Jamais il ne pourrait se venger de…Douleur ! On souffre quant on meurt ?

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux.

Le noir s'étendait au dessus de lui. Encore du noir. Mais ce noir là n'était pas complet. Une multitude d'étoiles le parsemait. Toutes aussi brillantes les unes que les autres. Un tapis de lumière. Mais l'astre de nuit les surpassait amplement. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas complète, la lune diffusait suffisamment de lumière pour permettre d'y voir clair.

Le jeune homme se perdit dans la contemplation des cieux pendant quelques minutes. Quand il émergea enfin, il se souvint. De tout. Le tourbillon. La lutte. Sakura. La noyade. La douleur. Ainsi, il avait survécu, mais qu'en était il des autres ?

Il se redressa, et ne pu retenir un cri étouffé. Il porta la main à son ventre et la ramena dégoulinante de sang. Pas bon. Il avait du se prendre un morceau du bateau pendant son inconscience. Malgré la douleur, il se força à ce lever. Il grimaça et regarda autour de lui.

Il se trouvait sur une plage. A gauche, l'eau. A perte de vue. A droite, le sable, puis la forêt. Entre les deux une tache orange. Naruto !

Sasuke s'avança avec la vitesse que lui permettait son état, c'est à dire lentement. Quant il arriva à la hauteur de son ami, il se pencha au dessus de lui.

La surprise le cloua sur place. Naruto n'avait rien. Strictement rien. Pas la moindre égratignure. Pas la plus petite trace de marques ou de bleus. Pourtant, il avait été prit dans le tourbillon lui aussi. Alors pourquoi était il indemne ? A ce moment là, le ninja ouvrit un œil, puis deux.

**Naruto : **Sasuke ?

Il s'assit en tailleur.

**Naruto : **Oulala ! J'ai un de ces mal de crâne moi ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Sasuke ne pu retenir un sourire. Au moins, Naruto n'avait pas changé.

**Naruto : **Mais…tu es blessé !

**Sasuke : **Oui…enfin bon. Ce n'est rien.

**Naruto : **Tu parles ! Tu dégoulines de sang ! Fais au moins un bandage !

Sasuke ignora sa remarque.

**Sasuke : **Si on est arrivés ici, Sakura doit y être, non ?

**Naruto : **C'est vrai. Si ça se trouve, elle est blessée aussi !

Il se leva d'un bond et marcha d'un pas vif le long de la plage. Sasuke se dirigea péniblement vers la forêt.

**Naruto : **Qu'est ce que tu fais ? On va pas chercher Sakura ? Si elle s'est échouée elle sera plutôt…

**Sasuke : **Deux secondes.

Il s'approcha d'un arbre, et tout en s'appuyant sur le tronc, il balaya le sol des yeux. Naruto le vit se pencher en avant puis revenir en prenant appuis sur un bâton. Il arriva à sa hauteur.

**Sasuke : **C'est bon. On peut y aller.

Naruto lui jeta un long regard. Sasuke vit la lueur d'inquiétude qui y brillait. Il soupira.

**Sasuke : **Allez dépêches-toi, on a pas que ça à faire.

Il commença à marcher, et fut vite rejoint par Naruto. Celui-ci plaça ses mains en porte voix et commença à crier.

**Naruto : **Sakura !

**Sasuke : **Tu peux éviter de me crier dans les oreilles ?

**Naruto : **Mais je…

Il s'arrêta. Il venait d'entendre un cri. Il se tourna vers son ami.

**Naruto : **T'as entendu ?

**Sasuke : **Bien sûr. Mais recommence.

Naruto s'exécuta. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Une voix étouffée parvint de l'orée de la forêt, à quelques mètres devant eux. Ils s'y précipitèrent, avec toute la vitesse dont ils étaient capables, car le jeune blond aidait son ami.

**Naruto : **Sakura ! Tu vas bien ?

Il venait de l'apercevoir. Le dos contre un arbre, Sakura faisait peine à voir. Recouverte de boue et de sang, avec de multiples égratignures sur tout le corps. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits e ses cheveux roses n'avaient plus rien de lisse. Mais ce qui choqua les deux garçons, fut son visage. Coupé de partout, il reflétait la souffrance qu'elle endurait. Des traces de larmes descendaient de ses yeux emplis de désespoir. Elle murmura d'une voix faible, entrecoupée de sanglots.

**Sakura : **Je…J'ai cru que vous ne viendrez jamais… que …je serai seule pour toujours….

Naruto la prit dans ses bras. Sakura se laissa faire, trop traumatisée pour réagir. Ce geste la rassurait même.

**Naruto : **Là…Calme toi. On est là maintenant. On est avec toi.

D'un mouvement de tête, il fit signe à Sasuke de se rapprocher. Il avança d'un pas, mais resta à l'écart. Les émotions s'était pas son truc. Naruto continuait de réconforter son amie.

**Naruto : **Tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fait pas…

Petit à petit, les sanglots de la jeune fille cessèrent. Sa tête se posa lentement contre l'épaule de Naruto, puis ses yeux se refermèrent. Naruto s'alarma.

**Naruto : **Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Elle est morte ? Pourquoi elle….

**Sasuke : **Calme-toi imbécile ! Elle dort. Et tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant.

**Naruto : **D'accord. Mais tu viens aussi alors.

A contre cœur, Sasuke s'approcha puis s'assit contre l'arbre, de l'autre coté de Sakura. Il grimaça de douleur. Satanée blessure ! Il l'avait déjà oubliée!

Il entendit Naruto lui chuchoter :

**Naruto : **Bonne nuit Sasuke.

Il ne répondit pas. C'était inutile vu que Naruto dormait déjà. Ses ronflements devaient être audibles à un kilomètre à la ronde. Il sourit, ferma les yeux. Doucement, il bascula dans les bras de Morphée.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. Pour les refermer aussitôt. Trop de lumière. Quelle heure était-il ? Sans doute midi, à en juger par la luminosité. Il réouvrit les yeux. Oui, midi. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Il regarda autour de lui. Sakura était appuyée sur son épaule. Ou plutôt allongée contre. Elle avait dû bouger en dormant. Il la poussa légèrement, et tout en se levant, la posa délicatement sur le sol.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la mer et s'assit sur le sable, hors de portée de l'eau. Il enleva son tee-shirt, pour se retrouver torse nu. Il examina alors sa blessure. Profonde. Longue. Son doigt la caressa sur tout le long. Il frémit. Douloureuse.

**Sakura : **Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais blessé.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner ou de répondre, se retenant de dire que la veille elle n'était pas en état d'écouter quoique ce soit. Sakura vint se placer en face de lui, les poings sur les hanches. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Sasuke était torse nu !

_**Sakura : **__Qu'est ce qu'il est musclé. Il est tellement beau… Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, il est blessé et moi je l'admire !_

Elle se reprit, mais cela n'échappa pas au jeune homme. Un sourire en coin s'afficha sur son visage, mais il choisit de ne rien dire.

Elle s'assit en tailleur. Rapidement, ses mains composèrent les sceaux et s'illuminèrent d'un halo vert. Elle les appliqua sur le ventre du jeune homme, le long de la blessure.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, immobiles. Sakura les yeux fixés sur la plaie, Sasuke sur l'océan. Il sentit sa peau se refermer pour recouvrir l'ensemble de sa chair à vif. La douleur diminua mais resta présente. Il leva des yeux interrogateurs vers Sakura.

**Sakura : **J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. L'entaille est si profonde que je ne peux pas réparer tous les tissus. Ça se fera naturellement avec le temps. J'ai refermé la plaie pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Tu ne devrais plus trop souffrir. Seulement, dans les prochains jours, fais attention à toi, ne force pas trop.

Tout en parlant, elle avait retiré ses mains. Une longue cicatrice barrait maintenant l'abdomen de Sasuke. Il la contempla longuement, avant de redresser son visage vers Sakura.

**Sasuke : **Merci.

**Naruto : **Waouh ! Depuis quand tu dis "merci" toi ? C'est nouveau ou bien c'est cet endroit qui te change ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Mais il ne savait pas à quel point son ami était proche de la vérité. Ils restèrent pensifs un moment, regardant la mer. Sakura rompit le silence.

**Sakura : **Maintenant que tu es réveillé, on fait quoi ?

**Sasuke : **Je propose qu'on longe la plage. On finira bien par tomber sur un village.

**Sakura : **Ça me va. Et toi Naruto ?

**Naruto : **Ok pour moi aussi. Alors c'est partit !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : 海難 – Naufrage

Neji toussa. Une fois, puis deux. Il leva brusquement la tête, en quête d'air frais. Un gros « plouf » lui signala que quelque chose venait de tomber à l'eau. Il n'y fit pas attention et examina les environs.

Il était sur une planche, en plein milieu de l'océan. A côté de lui, Lee était inconscient, sur la même planche. Un détail le frappa soudain. Il se jeta sur son ami et commença à le secouer dans tous les sens.

**Neji : **Lee ! Lee ! Où est Tenten ?

**Lee : **Je sais pas moi. Elle était pas avec nous ?

Soudain, Neji comprit.

**Neji : **Merde.

Il prit une grande inspiration et plongea sous l'eau, laissant un Lee seul et déboussolé. Un mouvement dans le fond attira son attention. Il s'y précipita. Malheureusement, il ne s'était trompé. Tenten était avec eux sur la planche jusqu'à ce qu'il bouge. A ce moment là, elle avait du tomber à l'eau. Etant déjà inconsciente, elle risquait sérieusement de se noyer.

Le jeune homme serra les dents et accéléra la cadence. Il arriva rapidement à la hauteur du corps de sa coéquipière. Délicatement mais sûrement, il la prit par la taille et remonta à la surface.

Lee les attendait, réveillé pour de bon. Il l'aida à l'allonger sur la planche. Mais celle-ci ne flottait pas avec le poids de la jeune fille, bien que Tenten soit normale. Neji la garda donc dans ses bras, accroupi sur l'eau.

**Lee : **Zut ! On fait comment ? Elle va bien ?

**Neji : **Oui. Enfin je crois.

Il activa son byakkugan. Les yeux posés sur le corps de la jeune fille, il l'examinait. Son ami attendait accroché à la planche. Ne pouvant pas contrôler son chakra comme les autres, il lui était impossible de marcher sur l'eau. Soudain, le visage de Neji prit une expression paniquée, mais Lee ne le vit pas, il regardait au loin.

**Neji : **Elle ne respire presque plus !

Voyant que Lee ne réagissait pas, il cria presque :

**Neji : **Lee ! Tenten ne respire pratiquement plus ! Il faut lui appliquer les soins d'urgence !

Lee parut redescendre sur terre.

**Lee : **Quoi ? Les soins d'urgence ! On n'a qu'à les lui appliquer là-bas.

Neji regarda dans la direction qu'il indiquait. On apercevait de la terre au loin. Ils devaient la rejoindre au plus vite. Un plan s'imposa alors à Neji.

**Neji : **Je n'ai plus beaucoup de chakra, alors on va faire autrement. Je vais utiliser ce qu'il me reste pour maintenir Tenten en surface, et tu me pousseras par les pieds.

**Lee : **Je vois, et on arrivera là-bas en moins de deux. Ok. Prépare-toi, Le fauve de Jade entre en action !

Neji s'allongea sur le dos, Tenten sur son ventre, et ils appliquèrent sa méthode. Celle–ci se révéla très efficace. Lee battait des jambes à une vitesse folle. C'était un moteur à lui tout seul. La côte se rapprochait à vue d'œil. Il aperçut des arbres, et au loin une éminence rocheuse. Il baissa les yeux. Tenten était pâle comme la mort. Son cœur s'accéléra, son allure aussi. La vie de la jeune fille reposait sur ses épaules. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il aperçut la plage de sable blanc : ils arrivaient. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus, à moins que ça ne soit le contraire. Soudain, Lee sentit un changement dans l'eau. N'ayant pas le temps, il préféra le noter dans un coin de sa tête : il en parlerai à Neji plus tard.

A 30 mètres de la plage, il ne ralentit toujours pas. Il le fit au dernier moment, quand ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec la terre ferme. Quand Neji su qu'ils étaient arrivés, il se leva d'un bond, Tenten dans ses bras. Il la posa délicatement sur le sable chaud et l'examina à nouveau. Il releva la tête brusquement.

**Neji : **Elle ne respire plus !

Lee ne cacha pas sa surprise. La voix de Neji avait tremblé. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait paniqué comme ça. Son ami regardait dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ! Lee décida qu'il était temps de prendre les choses en main.

**Lee : **Neji ! Reprend-toi ! Tenten va mourir si tu ne réagis pas. Il faut lui faire du bouche à bouche. Je suis beaucoup trop essoufflé pour être efficace. Alors c'est à toi d'agir.

Neji se reprit d'un coup. Sans se le faire dire deux fois, il s'activa. Il se mit à genoux à coté de Tenten et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Le contact se fit. Elle avait les lèvres douces, sucrées. Il lui envoya de l'air, puis leva la tête. Lee appuya sur le torse de la jeune fille par à-coup.

**Lee : **1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9,10 !

A dix, Neji recommença. Ils continuèrent ainsi sans relâche, pendant ce qui leur sembla être une éternité. Ils ne voulaient pas arrêter car pour eux se serait comme se résigner, accepter le départ de Tenten. C'était trop dur.

Lee refoula ses larmes. Tenten était une amie, une vraie. Elle était toujours là pour lui ou pour Neji quand ils en avaient besoin (même si Neji ne se confiait jamais). C'était une fille joviale, qui avait du naître avec un sourire accroché au visage. Une larme perla au coin de son œil et glissa doucement le long de sa joue. Non. Il ne fallait pas abandonner. Tenten ne pouvait pas mourir.

Il se reprit et continua le massage cardiaque avec Neji. Celui-ci répétait ses mouvements inlassablement, de façon mécanique. Son regard était plus fermé que jamais. Et Lee savait que même s'il faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer, son ami était vraiment bouleversé.

Lee hoqueta de surprise. Neji se tourna cers lui.

**Neji : **Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu vas bien ?

**Lee : **Neji …je...euh…Tenten…le…son pied…il a bougé !

En effet, c'était même la main qui remuait maintenant. Ils cessèrent le massage cardiaque et observèrent le corps de la jeune fille. Un à un, chacun de ses membres étaient pris de sursauts. C'était comme si elle reprenait possession de son corps, et le testait pour vérifier que tout était en bon état.

Neji la détailla un moment. Puis il se leva et partit en direction de la forêt.

**Lee : **Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Sans même se retourner, Neji lui répondit :

**Neji : **Chercher de quoi manger.

Et il disparut entre les branches

Lee soupira et se pencha au dessus de Tenten. Celle-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle hoqueta, à la recherche d'air.

Le ninja la mit en position assise, et dans le même geste lui assena une forte tape dans le dos. Un long filet d'eau jaillit de sa bouche. Elle aspira un grand coup, pour remplir ses poumons d'air. Elle toussa, cracha et aspira encore pendant quelques minutes. Quand elle prit conscience de la présence de Lee, elle se tourna vers lui, le sourire déjà revenu sur son visage.

**Tenten :** Je…Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Il lui raconta l'épisode du naufrage et celui de sa noyade. Quand elle apprit qu'elle avait failli y rester, elle se jeta sans ses bras.

**Tenten :** Oh ! Merci Lee ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Les joues du garçon prirent une teinte rose vif. Mais la jeune fille ne s'en aperçut pas.

**Lee : **Euh…Tenten. Je n'était pas tout seul, il y avait Neji aussi.

Elle eu un temps d'arrêt. Comment avait elle pu oublier Neji ? Sans façon, elle secoua Lee par les épaules. Pauvre Lee, c'était la deuxième fois en une heure qu'il se faisait malmener ainsi.

**Tenten :** Où est il ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Il est blessé ? Répond-moi Lee !

Lee poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle se décida enfin à le lâcher. Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte ! Surtout pour une fille qui venait de frôler la mort de près !

**Lee : **Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien. Il est juste parti chercher à manger et se changer les idées parce que… enfin tu vois…

**Tenten :** Non, je vois pas Lee.

Le visage de Lee était maintenant d'un beau rouge cerise. Après un temps d'hésitation, il souffla un bon coup puis se lança :

**Lee : **Après ta noyade, tu respirais difficilement. Il fallait t'appliquer d'urgence les premiers soins. Alors on a foncé ici. Mais on s'est rendu compte que tu avais carrément arrêté de respirer. Alors on a du faire le bouche-à-bouche, c'était la seule solution. Et tu vois, en vrai, sur une amie, c'est pas pareil que sur un mannequin. Et…

Tenten le coupa, n'y tenant plus. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

**Tenten :** Qui ? Lequel de vous deux à …

Lee fini par avouer :

**Lee : **Neji.

Le silence se fit. C'est à ce moment que le Hyuuga fit son apparition, un lapin à la main.

**Neji : **J'y crois pas. Je vais chercher de quoi manger et quand je reviens vous n'avez pas bougé. Même pas un feu de camp. Faut vraiment tout faire soi-même.

Il retourna vers la forêt, sans avoir lâché son gibier pour autant.

Lee et Tenten se regardèrent, interdits. La seconde risqua une question :

**Tenten :** Il est comme ça depuis longtemps ?

**Lee : **Depuis…

Il chercha dans ses souvenirs.

**Lee : **…le naufrage.

**Tenten :** Espérons que ça passe. Sinon, il faudra faire quelque chose.

Lee hocha silencieusement la tête.

Les flammes montaient haut dans le ciel. Rougeoyantes ondulations, elles s'entrelaçaient, se séparaient, recommençaient. La magie de ce ballet échappait pourtant aux trois humains présents. Deux d'entre eux discutaient à voix basse, tandis que le troisième partait à l'écart, sur la plage.

**Tenten :** Il n'a pas dit un mot de tout le repas. Il faut que tu ailles lui parler, tu es son meilleur ami. Et puis je crois… je crois que je n'en ai pas a force.

**Lee : **Ne dit pas ça. Tu es importante à ses yeux. Et ce n'est pas à moi d'aller lui parler. Il n'y que toi qui puisses l'aide l'aider. Crois-moi.

**Tenten :** Je…

**Lee : **Bon. Je suis vraiment fatigué. Courage, rappelle-toi que c'est aussi ton ami.

Sur ces derniers mots, il lui lança un regard encourageant puis partit s'allonger à coté du feu.

Tenten soupira, et se retourna. Elle contempla un moment le jeune homme assis dans le sable, face à la mer. Celui qui occupait ses pensées.

Elle se dirigea alors vers lui, les paroles de Lee toujours en tête.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : 島– Île

Ils avaient marché toute la journée. Ou plutôt, ils avaient erré. Sous un soleil de plomb, avec quelques feuilles en guise de chapeau. Leurs pas lourds s'enfonçant dans le sable. La forêt était trop dense pour espérer y avancer efficacement. De plus, ils avaient plus de chance de croiser quelqu'un à découvert. Mais il n'y avait rien ni personne. Juste la mer, le sable et la forêt. Tous étaient exténués. Ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas arrêtés, à part pour manger évidemment.

Ce dernier point n'avait pas été un problème. La forêt regorgeait de fruits en tous genres. Acides, amers, sucrés, salés, ils avaient presque tout essayé. A part les drôles de fruits bleus, en forme de banane. On ne sait jamais.

**Naruto : **C'est quand qu'on s'arrête ? Il fait déjà presque nuit.

**Sakura : **Arrête de te plaindre. Si on veut pouvoir continuer la mission, il faut retrouver un village. On a déjà assez de retard comme ça. Tous les autres ont déjà fini je suis sûre…

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase d'un ton désespéré. Sasuke le remarqua et décida d'être clément. Après tout, lui aussi était fatigué. Même s'il ne le montrait pas.

**Sasuke : **Bon les feignants, on s'arrête ici. J'ai pas envie de me trimballer deux gamins toute la nuit.

Naruto se laissa tomber sur le sol avec un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait même plus la force de s'énerver contre son rival.

**Naruto : **C'est pas trop tôt ! Un peu de repos bien mérité.

Il vit Sakura se pencher au-dessus de lui, les poings sur les hanches.

**Sakura : **Et le feu ? Tu crois qu'il va se faire tout seul ? Allez, au travail !

Sur ce, elle partit aider Sasuke, partit chercher des fruits dans la forêt depuis un moment.

Le jeune ninja s'assit en tailleur.

**Naruto : **Comment est-ce qu'elle veut que je fasse ? Avec mes mains ? Mais elle en a de bonnes!

Son regard balaya l'horizon, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. Il s'arrêta sur un petit tas de branches. Le jeune homme courut ramasser deux morceaux de bois, puis revint avec sa trouvaille.

**Naruto : **Voyons, ça devrait pas être trop compliqué. Il suffit de prendre deux branches, une au sol, l'autre à la main et les frotter l'une contre l'autre.

Tout en parlant, il s'activa. Mettant ses souvenirs un peu basiques en pratique.

Il commença doucement, puis ne voyant pas d'étincelles jaillir – il faut dire que la patiente n'était pas sa première qualité (ni la seconde d'ailleurs) – il accéléra. Pendant 10 longues minutes, il frotta, souffla, s'escrima à faire du feu. Puis un craquement retentit, suivit d'un hurlement désespéré.

**Naruto : **Non ! C'est pas possible ! J'y arrive pas et en plus, il casse ! J'en ai marre !

Une voix grave retentit derrière lui.

**Sasuke : **C'est pourtant pas compliqué, imbécile.

_Katon, Gōkakyu no jutsu__!_

Reconnaissant la technique de Sasuke, Naruto bondit sur le coté. Juste à temps. Devant lui, là où il avait fait auparavant un tas de bois, flambait un magnifique feu. Les flammes, comme vivantes, ondulaient déjà vers le ciel. Sasuke avait réussit à faire en cinq secondes ce que lui n'arrivait pas à faire en dix minutes. D'accord, Sasuke possédait un jutsu de feu. Mais quand même, il l'avait fait.

Il tomba sur les fesses, profondément agacé. Quand ses compagnons arrivèrent à sa hauteur, il crut même voir une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de Sakura.

**Naruto : **C'est pas juste !

Il entendit quelqu'un approcher. Sans même se retourner, il savait qui. Des pas qui se voulaient assurés, mais qui en réalité étaient hésitants. Une respiration un peu fatiguée, comme après une longue apnée. Et pour finir, une odeur de fleur, de bonheur. Tenten.

Elle s'assit à ses cotés sans un mot. Son regard dirigé vers le soleil, elle paraissait réfléchir. Il ne dit rien, resta immobile. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, mais préférait la laisser faire.

Il reporta son attention vers l'horizon. L'astre du jour avait déjà presque disparut. Irradiante de lumière, la seule partie encore visible n'avait d'égale que la beauté du ciel. Un ciel de feu. Orange, rouge, violet à certains endroits. On aurait dit qu'il s'embrasait, pour mieux renaître le lendemain. Tel un phénix. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Sa copie se mouvait en dessous. Le miroir d'eau reflétait une version ondoyante de la réalité, presque irréelle. Harmonie. Parfaite symétrie, l'eau le feu et l'air se rejoignait en un spectacle infini.

**Tenten : **Merci

La vue de ce spectacle magique lui avait redonné confiance en elle. La force suffisante pour parler. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là.

**Tenten : **Merci de m'avoir sauvée. J'ai conscience que je vous doit une immense dette, à toi et à Lee. Mais j'avoue que je ne comprends pas. Depuis mon réveil, je te trouve… distant. Lee pense la même chose. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous adresses plus la parole ? Pourquoi t'est tu enfermé dans une bulle ? Tu m'en veux ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Ou alors tu…

**Neji : **Tenten…

La voix était lasse, mais le ton sans appel. Pourtant, la jeune fille poursuivit sa tirade, désireuse de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

**Tenten : **Ou alors tu es choqué par ce qu'il s'est passé. Ça arrive à tout le monde, crois-moi. Je le comprendrai si c'était le cas mais…

**Neji : **Tenten.

Cette fois ci, il aurait été vain de chercher une quelconque trace de lassitude dans la voix de Neji. Le ton était dur et Tenten du cesser sa tirade.

**Neji : **Cela ne sert à rien de lancer des questions sans attendre de réponses. Si je t'ai offensée, j'en suis désolé. Mais tu ne me dois rien. Il n'est pas question de dettes entre nous, dans une équipe. Pour en revenir aux évènements de la journée, oublie. Ne te tracasse pas avec des soucis inutiles. Sur ce, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Tenten.

Il partit, la laissant seule sur le sable, face à la mer. Quel idiot il avait été de réagir comme ça ! Il avait laissé ses sentiments le submerger, entraînant l'inquiétude de ses amis. Il serra les dents. Il ne devait plus rien laisser paraître.

Au-dessus des deux adolescents, la lune brillait, claire et pure.

Ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul regard.

Lumière. Jour.

Le soleil venait de se lever. Encore bas dans le ciel, son avènement commençait. L'astre de jour détrône l'astre de nuit et reprend sa place. Eternelle bataille.

Un bâillement se fait entendre, suivit de près par un deuxième, puis un troisième. Une tête se lève, encore ensommeillée. Les yeux éblouis par la clarté du jour, Tenten regarde autour d'elle.

Le sable. La plage. Les vagues. La mer. Au loin, elle aperçoit une tâche verte. Lee. Il court, s'arrête, enchaîne une série d'abdominaux. Puis reprend.

Infatigable. Quel que soit le lieu, le moment, et le temps, il s'entraîne.

Un bruit, un souffle. Elle reporta son attention à droite. Neji venait de se lever. Il s'étira puis se tourna vers elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

**Neji : **Bonjour.

Tenten n'en revenait pas. Il avait sourit ! Certes, se n'était qu'un sourire bref et simple, mais il avait sourit. Elle en conclut que leur discussion de la veille était oubliée. Ou simplement mise de coté.

Elle se leva à son tour et comme Neji, s'étira. Une façon de dire bonjour à chacun de ses muscles, de ses articulations. Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme qui attendait avec patience.

**Tenten : **Bonjour.

Elle souriait. Pas d'un sourire éphémère. Non. C'était son sourire à elle. Celui de la journée. De la vie. Un sourire serein.

Le calme fut cependant troublé par un grognement. Son ventre. Elle avait faim. Lee et Neji aussi sans doute. Elle partit dans la forêt. Elle y trouverait sûrement quelques fruits. Neji, qui marchait à ses cotés, lui confirma cette pensée.

**Neji : **J'ai repéré quelques arbres fruitiers hier soir. Je vais te montrer.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

**Lee : **Mmm. Ch'est trop bon. Ch'est quoi ?

Tenten éclata de rire.

**Tenten : **On ne parle pas la bouche pleine Lee ! Ce sont des fruits, mais ils ne ressemblent à rien de connu. En tout cas, on sait qu'ils sont comestibles maintenant.

Lee avala tout rond. Il lui lança un regard qui se voulait noir mais qui n'eut pour unique résultat que de faire rire la jeune fille. Il sourit à son tour, et se tourna vers Neji. Il était plongé dans ses pensées depuis le début du repas.

**Lee : **Quelque chose ne va pas Neji ?

**Neji : **J'essaie de comprendre. Nous nous sommes cachés à bord d'un bateau de pêche mais il s'est arrêté en pleine mer, avant d'être secoué par un courant marin sortit de nul part. Nous étions dans les calles et par conséquent, nous n'avons pas vu ce qui c'est réellement passé. J'ai juste eu le temps d'activer mon byakugan pour voir cinq personnes sur un navire qui s'éloignait. Ensuite, nous avons du nous assommer contre les parois. Il marqua une pause, puis reprit sous le regard maintenant sérieux et pensif de ses coéquipiers.

**Neji : **Nous nous sommes réveillés dans l'eau, au large de cet endroit, accrochés à des planches. J'en déduis que le bateau n'a pas pu résister à la force du courant. Mais pourquoi étions-nous hors du bateau ?

**Tenten : **Quand je vous ai vu perdre connaissance, toi et Lee, j'ai compris que je n'allais pas tarder à faire de même. Le bateau bougeait de plus en plus. Je me doutais qu'il était pris dans un genre de tempête, et qu'il allait couler. J'ai juste eu le temps de lancer des parchemins explosifs sur la coque avant de recevoir une poutre sur la tête.

**Neji : **Je comprends mieux maintenant. Bonne réaction Tenten. C'est grâce à toi que nous sommes en vie.

La jeune fille le coupa.

**Tenten : **Mais comme vous m'avez sauvé la vie peu après, nous sommes quittes.

Un moment s'écoula avant que Neji reprenne la parole.

**Neji : **Maintenant ce point éclaircit, il en reste un autre à déchiffrer. Le courant nous a fait dériver jusqu'ici. A en croire la végétation de la forêt et la tranquillité de la plage, cet endroit est inhabité. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu de lieu tel que celui-ci sur la carte. Donc, où sommes nous ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

**Lee : **Île. Nous sommes sur une île.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : 再会 – Retrouvailles

**Neji et Tenten : **Une île ?

**Lee : **Oui. En fait je m'en doutais dès le moment où…

Il fut interrompu par un cri venant du bord de l'eau. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'en voir la source, une voix se fit entendre :

… **: **Hé Ho !

Une jeune fille blonde, juché sur un éventail géant, leur faisait des grands signes de la main. Souriante jusqu'aux aux oreilles, elle paraissait déborder d'une énergie incroyable. Paraissait seulement, car sa respiration prouvait le contraire. Soufflant bruyamment, elle était littéralement morte de fatigue.

**Tenten : **Temari ! Tu vas bien ?

L'action qui suivit fut la plus explicite des réponses. Temari ferma les yeux, puis s'écroula sur son éventail. Ou plutôt dans le vide, car l'éventail en question voltigeait, emporté par le vent. La jeune fille tomba lourdement sur le sable. Son arme se posa à l'orée de la forêt.

**Lee : **Temari !

Ils se précipitèrent autour d'elle. Lee et Tenten l'inspectèrent mais elle ne souffrait d'aucune blessure physique mises à part quelques égratignures. Neji activa son byakugan. Il parut soulagé.

**Neji : **Rassurez-vous, elle dort juste. Elle vient d'épuiser ses réserves de chakra.

**Tenten : **Mais je ne comprends pas… si elle est là, alors où sont Gaara et Kankuro ?

**Neji : **Ils arrivent.

Le byakugan toujours activé, il regardait vers le large.

**Neji : **Ils sont encore loin, mais ils se dirigent vers nous. S'ils gardent cette vitesse, je pense qu'ils arriveront dans environ 15 minutes.

**Tenten : **Alors ne perdons pas de temps ! Ils doivent être aussi épuisés que Temari. Préparons-leur un déjeuner digne de ce nom. Je reste ici pour m'occuper du feu et de l'endormie.

**Neji : **Ça me va. Tu viens Lee ?

**Lee : **Affirmatif ! La jeunesse s'entraide !

Neji et Tenten échangèrent un regard. Il valait mieux ne rien dire. Même quand son sensei était absent, Lee était…Lee.

**Kankuro : **Et quand on s'est réveillés, c'était en pleine mer, au milieu de nulle part. On a aperçut la côte. Comme sa jarre et tout le sable qu'elle contenait avaient disparus, Gaara a utilisé celui de sa protection ultime pour nous transporter. Temari a prit son éventail.

Il se tut. Le silence régna pendant un moment autour du feu.

Quelques fruits, piqués en brochettes, achevaient de griller à la chaleur des flammes. L'obscurité les enveloppait de son fragile manteau noir. A l'orée de la forêt, les lucioles virevoltaient dans un ballet aussi magique qu'insaisissable.

Lorsque Kankuro et Gaara étaient arrivés, ce dernier était tombé comme sa soeur, épuisé. Kankuro et Lee l'avaient remonté à l'ombre des arbres, à coté de Temari. Neji et Tenten pressaient des fruits pour en recueillir le jus. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'eau douce. Le reste de la journée avait été occupé à dresser un tapis de feuilles pour rendre la nuit plus confortable. Gaara et Temari ne s'étaient réveillés qu'au coucher du soleil.

**Temari : **Et vous ? Comment êtes vous arrivés ici ?

Neji leur narra leur aventure en passant rapidement le sauvetage. Cela lui valu des coups d'oeils intrigués de Lee et Tenten, mais aucun commentaire. Puis la question fut finalement posée :

**Gaara : **Où sommes nous au juste ?

**Tenten : **Lee pensait à une île, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de nous expliquer.

**Lee : **Quand nous sommes arrivés ici, j'ai remarqué un changement de l'eau à une vingtaine de mètres de la plage. La température a augmenté presque d'un coup et la houle était comme cassée. Après, en regardant attentivement l'endroit depuis la plage, j'ai comprit. Il y a une barrière de corail qui protège la côte.

**Gaara : **Maintenant que tu le dis, ça me rappelle quelque chose. L'eau change de couleur à peu près à cette distance. Le bleu vert de l'océan devient turquoise.

**Lee : **Et le plus souvent, les barrières de corail entourent des îles. En plus, il n'y en avait pas le long de la côte des pêcheurs.

**Tenten : **Mais nous avons tous vu la carte de cet endroit : il n'y a aucune île qui y figure !

Une voix s'éleva derrière eux.

… **: **Il a raison, nous sommes bien sur une île.

**Tous : **Sasuke !

Debout dans l'ombre, Sasuke les regardait. Il paraissait en pleine forme, si l'on excluait le fait qu'il soit appuyé sur un bâton. Et ses vêtements déchirés. A sa gauche, Sakura était à peu près dans le même état, le sourire en plus. A sa droite, Naruto. Le visage resplendissant de joie. Ils s'avancèrent à la lumière du feu de camp.

**Sasuke : **Nous sommes arrivés ici il y a deux jours, en pleine nuit. Le lendemain, on a décidé de longer la plage pour rejoindre le village le plus proche. Ce matin, en voyant le soleil se lever à l'est, j'ai comprit le problème. On tournait en rond. Et j'en ai maintenant la preuve.

Il se dirigea sous le couvert des arbres, arracha quelques feuilles à un buisson. Après les avoir attentivement examinées, il revint vers le groupe. Il les approcha du feu de façon à ce que chacun puisse discerner les taches rouges sur le vert des feuilles. Du sang séché.

**Sakura : **Mais c'est…

**Sasuke : **Ton sang. Oui. Ou le mien peut-être.

Il se tourna vers ses compagnons.

**Sasuke : **Quand nous sommes arrivés, j'étais blessé, Sakura aussi. Evidemment cela a laissé des traces et il n'a pas plut. La forme de cette plage me disait quelque chose, maintenant j'en suis sûr. Nous avons tourné en rond.

**Kankuro : **Alors nous sommes bel et bien sur une île…

**Neji : **Mais attend, tu dis que vous êtes revenus à votre point de départ. Alors ça veut dire qu'il faut deux jours pour faire le tour de cette île ! Si elle est aussi grande, comment ce fait il qu'elle ne soit sur aucune carte comme le disait Tenten?

Le silence s'abattit autour du feu. Personne n'avait la réponse à cette question. Un mystère qu'ils ne pourraient élucider qu'une fois hors de l'île.

Le lendemain, tout était décidé. Ils partiraient en radeau, tous les neuf, puis se sépareraient une fois la côte atteinte. Ils choisirent de se répartir les tâches pour avoir fini l'embarcation à la fin de la journée.

Gaara, Lee et Sakura partirent en forêt pour sélectionner et couper les arbres. Temari avait voulu venir, argumentant sur son vent dévastateur, mais Neji l'avait vite contredit.

**Neji : **Justement, On n'a pas besoin que tu détruises la forêt. Tu pourrais même abîmer les troncs. Il faut sélectionner les arbres un par un.

Lee désigna un des arbres, au tronc fin et solide.

**Lee : **Celui-là me parait être bien. Qui s'en charge ?

**Gaara : **Honneur aux demoiselles.

**Sakura : **Avec plaisir.

Sans se le faire dire deux fois, elle abattit son poing à la base du tronc. Un fracas épouvantable retentit dans la forêt et une secousse ébranla l'arbre. Il bascula en arrière.

En une fraction de seconde, Lee était déjà en dessous, prêt à réceptionner.

**Lee : **J'amène celui-là à la plage. Je vous laisse en chercher d'autres.

**Sakura : **Pas de problèmes.

**Gaara : **A mon tour.

Pendant que Lee disparaissait dans la forêt, son tronc sur l'épaule, Gaara se positionna devant un arbre, semblable au premier. Il ne se passa d'abord rien, puis un craquement retentit. Doucement, la terre se souleva, et l'arbre avec. Les racines sortirent alors du sol et l'arbre tangua dangereusement. D'un coup, la terre repris sa place. L'arbre tomba lourdement de l'autre côté.

**Sakura : **Pas mal. Mais je préfère ma méthode.

Kankuro et Tenten avaient été chargés de réunir suffisamment de lianes pour assembler les rondins. La tâche était loin d'être aisée. Comme pour les arbres, il fallait sélectionner les plus résistantes et garder le plus de longueur possible.

Kankuro avait perdu ses marionnettes en mer et les armes de Tenten avaient disparus à son réveil. Aussi en mer, sûrement. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de se fabriquer un silex. Cela compliquait la tâche, mais ne la rendait pas impossible.

Ils sautaient de branche en branche, cherchant les lianes correspondant à leurs critères. Le marionnettiste avait enroulé celles déjà trouvées autour de ses épaules et de taille. Il s'arrêta sur une branche, le bras en l'air.

**Kankuro : **Celle-ci me parait solide.

**Tenten : **Ok. Je vais la chercher.

En un bond, elle atteignit une branche, juste en dessous de l'origine de la liane.

D'un geste vif, elle abattit le tranchant de sa main. Empoignant le bout inférieur, elle entreprit de dérouler la liane du tronc. Elle revint vers Kankuro.

**Tenten : **Et une de plus ! Où est la suivante ?

Kankuro s'esclaffa. D'un rire franc, irrépressible.

**Kankuro : **Tu veux me tuer ou quoi Tenten ? Je sais que je suis extrêmement fort. Mais même un géant a ses limites. Si on allait déposer celles-là avant d'en prendre d'autre ?

Tenten joignit son rire au sien. Elle répliqua sur un ton un peu moqueur :

**Tenten : **Mais bien sûr Monsieur Le Géant ! Mais vos super capacités tiendront-elles jusqu'à la plage ?

**Kankuro : **Mademoiselle, vous oubliez que je ne suis pas seul. Je serais heureux de partager mon fardeau avec vous.

Entraînés par un rire sans fin, ils firent demi-tour.

**Naruto : **_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_

Juché sur une souche, il s'adressa à ses clones.

**Naruto : **Bon les gars, on va se séparer. Vous, vous allez dans le bois ramasser des baies comestibles. Les autres vous attrapez ce qui tombe. Comprit ?

Les clones s'exécutèrent, et non pas dans le désordre le plus complet comme s'y attendait Temari, mais avec discipline et joie.

Elle déplia son éventail.

**Temari : **Prêt ?

**Naruto : **Prêt !

Elle abattit son éventail vers le ciel. Avec retenue.

Un puissant vent vint secouer les feuilles des arbres. Quelques secondes plus tard, des taches noires chutaient des cimes. Des fruits.

Les clones se précipitèrent.

Ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois puis réunirent leur récolte. Ils avaient largement assez. Devant eux, dans des paniers de feuilles improvisés, s'étalait non pas leur repas du soir, mais celui des jours à venir. Ils en auraient besoin sur le radeau. Surtout en plein soleil.

La nuit était tombée. Réunis autour du feu de camp, ils planifiaient leur sortie de l'île, mangeaient et riaient ensemble. La joie de se retrouver avait fait disparaître la pression due à l'épreuve. Mais dès le lendemain, ils se retrouveraient en compétition. Ils partaient à l'aube.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : 収容する – Enfermés

**Naruto : **Et une deux, une deux, une deux, une…

**Sakura : **Naruto !

**Naruto : **Quoi encore !

**Sakura : **T'es pas dans le rythme ! Comment veux-tu qu'on soit réguliers si tes « une deux » ne le sont pas ?

**Naruto : **Enfin…

L'air dépité du garçon tira un sourire à Sakura. Naruto restera toujours Naruto.

**Sakura : **Ok, je m'en occupe. Et une deux, une deux,….

Les pagaies qui s'étaient arrêtées faute de meneur, reprirent leur travail. C'étaient des rames tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel, taillées dans le bois. Pour sa part, le radeau était parfait. Evidemment, avec Sasuke et Neji comme ingénieurs, il ne risquait pas de couler. Il était juste assez grand pour 9 personnes, l'agrandir lui aurait fait perdre de la vitesse.

Ils avaient prit la disposition suivante : 4 personnes de chaque côté, ce qui faisait 8 rameurs, le 9e se reposait au milieu à côté des provisions.

Le soleil était encore bas : ils venaient juste de partir. Ils arrivaient aux récifs barrant la plage. Ce fut Neji, à l'avant, qui repéra le problème en premier.

**Neji : **Stop ! On ne passera pas.

Ils s'exécutèrent d'un même mouvement, bien que personne n'ait comprit la raison de cet arrêt brutal.

**Sakura : **Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Neji : **La barrière de corail est beaucoup trop proche de la surface. Nous allons nous échouer dessus.

**Sakura : **Comment on fait alors ?

**Temari : **On fonce. Avec beaucoup de vitesse, ça devrait être faisable.

**Neji : **Alors il va falloir utiliser nos jutsus. Les pagaies ne suffiront pas.

Ils optèrent pour cette solution, et firent demi-tour. Ils prirent une quinzaine de mètre d'élan. Au signal de Sasuke, ils pagayèrent énergiquement, ensemble. Naruto, à l'arrière, attendait.

**Neji : **Maintenant !

**Naruto : **_Rasengan !_

La puissance de l'attaque, combinée à leur vitesse, produisit une formidable accélération. En quelques secondes, ils atteignirent le récif. Le radeau continua sur sa lancée. Un bruit de frottement retentit. Les rondins râpaient contre les coraux. Leur vitesse réduisait considérablement. Le radeau se stoppa net après avoir franchit la barrière. Ils étaient face à la mer.

Le silence s'imposa sur le radeau. Il aurait été parfait si les vagues n'avaient pas fait de bruit. Mais elles étaient bels et bien présentes. Les compagnons regardaient autour d'eux, abasourdis par cette mer plus qu'agitée. La houle, puissante, formait des lames d'écumes. Le radeau était encore sous la protection du récif, mais tanguait tout de même.

Même Naruto s'abstint de sauter de joie. Certes, ils avaient franchit l'obstacle, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Kankuro se décida à briser la dictature du silence.

**Kankuro :** On avance ?

Ils parurent sortir de leur transe. Simultanément, ils reprirent leurs pagaies, rythmés par Sakura.

Ils tinrent dix mètres.

La vague arriva, puissante. Dévastatrice.

Elle s'abattit sur eux.

Nuit. Assis en rond autour du feu, ils mangeaient. Tous étaient exténués, et surtout blessés. Les pieds en sang, le corps couvert d'égratignures, les vêtements trempés, pas un seul n'y avait échappé. Même Naruto n'avait pu guérir, le nombre de coupures était trop élevé.

Sakura refermait les plaies malgré sa fatigue. En ce moment, elle s'occupait de Lee, un des plus touchés d'entre eux.

La journée avait été longue. Et dure.

**Kankuro :** On fait comment maintenant ?

**Sasuke : **Ça va être plus difficile que prévu.

**Temari : **On a vraiment tout essayé ? Je veux dire, il doit sûrement y avoir un autre moyen.

**Neji : **Je ne pense pas. Le seul moyen est de passer par ce récif, et pour cela il faut prendre de l'élan. Et nous avons déjà tenté toutes les techniques possibles.

En effet, ils avaient tout essayé. Après leur échec face la houle, ils n'avaient pas pu repartir. Le courant les empêchait de remonter sur le radeau. Il avait fallu retourner côté plage, en portant le radeau sur les coraux. Ce qui expliquait leurs pieds ravagés. Ils avaient ensuite passé la journée en vaines tentatives : alléger le radeau au départ, utiliser deux accélération en même temps ou à suivre. Ils avaient même déplacé le radeau par les airs, grâce à Temari et Gaara. Mais rien n'y faisait, la mer les ramenait toujours sur les coraux. Ils avaient beau prendre de l'élan, la barrière les ralentissait toujours jusqu'au point d'arrêt, quelque soit la vitesse. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas le temps de reprendre de l'élan juste après, à cause de la houle.

**Sakura : **Je crois avoir compris. Mais si j'ai raison, nous allons avoir un sérieux problème.

**Sasuke : **On t'écoute.

**Sakura : **Voila, en gros il nous faut de l'élan. La mer est déchaînée et elle le sera toujours. Mais le problème, c'est la barrière autour de l'île. Elle est beaucoup trop proche de la surface, et nous empêche de passer.

**Tenten :** Mais attends, Lee et Neji ont réussi à passer par-dessus, non ?

**Sakura : **Justement, le problème et la solution viennent de là. J'imagine que c'était la pleine lune ?

La question surprit tout le monde. Qu'avait-elle en tête ? Seul Sasuke parut comprendre.

**Lee : **Euh… je ne me souviens pas vraiment.

**Sasuke : **Oui. Quand on est arrivé, elle était déjà presque complète. Je crois savoir où tu veux en venir, Sakura. Tu penses à la marée, n'est ce pas ?

**Sakura : **Oui. Si vous avez réussit à passer, c'est grâce à la marée haute. C'était même une grande marée je pense. Les coraux étaient donc moins proches de la surface. Ce qui veut dire que…

**Sasuke : **Qu'on va devoir attendre la prochaine grande marée pour pouvoir partir. Et que cela ne sera pas forcément à la prochaine pleine lune.

Les ninjas se regardèrent, abasourdis. Petit à petit, l'information atteignit les systèmes nerveux, et la prise de conscience fut générale. Neji, plus rapide à la déduction, formula leur pensée à haute voix.

**Neji : **Alors ça veut dire…qu'on est bloqué ici pendant au minimum un mois ! Et sûrement plus !

On aurait entendu une mouche voler. Tous restaient sans voix devant l'ampleur de la déclaration. Et le pire de tout était qu'aucune échappatoire n'était possible.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de remettre les grandes décisions au lendemain. La fatigue était trop importante pour réfléchir posément.

A leur réveil, une grande surprise les attendait.

… **:** Na… Naruto-kun.

La voix douce était si faible que personne ne l'entendit. Morphée les gardaient prisonniers de ses bras brumeux. Une seconde voix fit alors son apparition, beaucoup plus forte cette fois-ci.

… **:** Bah ça alors ! Si je m'attendais à les trouver là… hé viens voir Shino ! Akamaru non ! Reste ici ! Revient !

Naruto remua. C'était comme si quelque chose cherchait à le tirer de la quiétude de son rêve. Il lutta. Non…il ne voulait pas quitter le brouillard apaisant qui l'enveloppait. Soudain, le brouillard devint humide. C'était comme si il le… léchait. Il ne put résister bien longtemps. D'un coup, il se redressa.

… **:** Waf !

Akamaru, à ses cotés, jappait la queue frémissante de joie.

**Naruto : **Bon sang Akamaru ! Tu pourrais pas trouver un autre moyen pour réveiller les gens ?

**Kiba : **Eh ! Naruto !

**Sakura : **Kiba ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

A présent, tous les shinobis étaient réveillés et regardaient les nouveaux venus avec étonnement. Kiba accourait vers eux, suivit de près par Hinata. Shino, plus loin, arrivait tranquillement.

En deux temps trois mouvement, ils s'organisèrent. Dix minutes plus tard, ils partageaient un petit déjeuner, tout en discutant de leurs aventures respectives. Celle des élèves de Kurenai s'avéra identique à ce qu'avaient vécu les autres équipes : Dissimulation à bord d'un bateau, attaque surprise d'ennemis inconnus, puis naufrage sur la plage. Quant vint l'annonce de leur claustration sur l'île, Kiba s'exclama :

**Kiba : **Alors on va rester ici pendant plusieurs mois ?

**Sakura : **Plus ou moins oui. Cela risque d'être très…

**Kiba : **Mais c'est génial !

Devant le regard d'incompréhension de ses compagnons, il s'expliqua.

**Kiba : **On va pouvoir mettre en pratique nos connaissances sur la survie. Jouer aux aventuriers quoi ! Et puis, les senseis ne sont pas là !

Shino soupira.

**Shino : **Au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié, on a une mission examen à accomplir.

Le rappel de Shino jeta un froid sur le camp. En effet, ils avaient une mission importante en cours, et avec les évènements récents, ils avaient fini par l'oublier. Naruto tenta un changement de sujet.

**Naruto : **Bon, on attend plus que Shikamaru, Chôji et Ino alors !

**Sasuke : **C'est vrai. Ils devraient arriver dans les prochains jours. A moins qu'ils n'aient déjà réussi la mission.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : 小屋 – Cabane

**Neji : **Lee, il va falloir dégager celui-là aussi.

**Lee :** Pas de problème !

D'un geste vif et précis, il déracina l'arbre.

Ils se trouvaient dans une clairière. A une cinquantaine de mètres de la plage, de taille modeste, elle était parfaite. Bien sûr, ils avaient du l'élargir un peu mais elle convenait pour une cabane. Un tas de troncs d'arbres trônait en son centre. Lee y balança le sien.

Les shinobi se rassemblèrent.

**Kankuro :** Maintenant on réfléchit au type de cabane à faire c'est ça ?

**Neji : **Inutile.

**Temari :** Comment ça ?

**Neji : **Je ne sait pas combien de temps nous resterons ici, mais une chose est sûre, nous passerons le plus clair de notre temps à l'extérieur. Quatre murs et un toit suffiront.

**Kankuro :** OK. Mais il ne faudra pas oublier les détails comme un plancher, une porte, des fenêtres, un foyer pour le feu et quelques étagères.

**Shino :** Bien sur. Et l'entrée devra être de côté par rapport à la plage.

**Sasuke : **Je vois, pour éviter le vent.

Les idées rassemblées, ils passèrent à l'étape suivante. En quelques minutes, les tâches étaient réparties. Ils se mirent au travail.

Quatre personnes étaient absentes : Naruto, Sakura, Hinata et Kiba cherchaient une source d'eau potable. Celle-ci commençait à se faire manquer. D'accord, ils avaient le jus des fruits, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour s'hydrater correctement. Et le soleil tapait fort.

**Naruto : **J'en ai marre ! Comment veut-il qu'on trouve de l'eau ? Ecoute qu'il disait ! Et puis quoi encore ? Que je l'appelle pour qu'elle me dise ou elle est ?

**Sakura : **Naruto arrête de te plaindre ! De toute façon, on est bientôt arrivés.

**Kiba et Naruto : **Arrivés où ?

Sakura ne put retenir un soupir d'exaspération, Hinata un sourire.

**Sakura : **Au pied des falaises. On y trouvera sûrement de l'eau.

Elle s'arrêta.

**Sakura : **Bon, on va se séparer. Le premier qui trouve appelle les autres ! Si dans deux heures on a toujours aucun résultat, on se retrouve ici. A toute à l'heure !

**Kiba : **OK. De toutes façons c'est moi qui vais trouver la source en premier.

**Naruto : **Tu parles ! C'est moi le meilleur !

**Hinata : **Bo…Bonne chance Naruto.

Naruto lui jeta un regard étonné, très vite remplacé par un air assuré.

**Naruto : **Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux être sûre que je gagnerai !

Il lui décerna un sourire éclatant avant de disparaître dans les fourrés. Hinata partit de son côté.

Cela devait faire une heure qu'elle cherchait quant une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Mais oui ! Le byakugan ! Pourquoi n'y avait elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Quelle idiote elle faisait…

**Hinata : **Byakugan !

En une minute, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. A 100 mètres devant elle se trouvait un plan d'eau. Elle s'y précipita.

50 mètres. _Naruto ne va-t-il pas être déçu ?_

20 mètres. _Non, il sera fier de moi._

5 mètres. _C'est normal le vide devant moi ?_

O mètres. Ne pouvant plus s'arrêter, elle chuta. Son cri transperça la forêt.

Pour atteindre les oreilles du jeune Uzumaki.

**Naruto : **Hinata !

Il courut dans sa direction. Par chance il n'était pas loin de l'origine du bruit. Malheureusement, il avait cessé de réfléchir.

Emporté dans son élan, il ne vit donc pas que le sol s'arrêtait, laissant place à du vide. Il tomba à son tour.

**Naruto : **Arg !

_Plouf !_

Et atterrit dans l'eau dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures. Aussitôt, il pensa à l'objet dur qu'il venait de percuter juste avant d'être immergé. Il avait du l'emporter au fond de l'eau. Etait-ce une personne ? Hinata ! Paniqué, il ouvrit les yeux.

Il était au fond de l'eau. Devant lui la jeune fille coulait doucement, les yeux fermés et un air paisible sur le visage. Ses cheveux s'étalaient autour de son visage si blanc. On aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel. Elle était si mignonne, si fragile…

Naruto secoua la tête. Il l'admirait au lieu de la sauver ! Il se précipita vers elle et la ramena à la surface.

**Naruto : **Hinata ! Hinata ! Je t'en pris réveilles-toi ! Hinata !

Ses paupières remuèrent doucement puis s'entrouvrirent.

**Naruto : **Je suis… Je suis vraiment désolé. Je t'ai entendu crier alors je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu. Mais je te suis tombé dessus. Tu vas bien ?

**Hinata : **Naruto…Je… Oui… Je vais bien.

… **:** Je vois que vous vous amusez bien !

Ils levèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

Sur la corniche, là où ils étaient quelques minutes plus tôt, se tenait une jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Elle les regardait en souriant. Hinata prit soudainement conscience de la situation. Elle rougit violemment.

Le blond ne comprit pas. Est-ce que cela avait un lien avec la remarque de Sakura ?

Lumière se fit. Il tenait Hinata dans ses bras, et avait penché son visage vers elle pour lui parler. Position compromettante vue de haut en effet. Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car Kiba fit son apparition aux côtés de Sakura.

**Kiba : **Waouh ! Vous avez trouvé le gros lot à ce que je vois. Un étang entier !

Il baissa les yeux, découvrant Hinata et Naruto qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un cil. Ses yeux pétillèrent de malice.

**Kiba : **Alors on drague Naruto ? Bonne idée le coup du sauvetage sur l'eau !

Le visage du blond se teinta d'un joli rose.

**Naruto : **Je…Non. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je …

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rire. Voir Naruto gêné n'était pas chose courante, mais c'était toujours amusant de le voir ainsi. En amie, elle vint à son secours.

**Sakura : **En tout cas, vous avez trouvé de l'eau, et pas qu'un peu ! Hinata, tu peux utiliser ton byakugan pour trouver une source s'il te plait ?

**Hinata : **Bien sur.

Elle remercia son amie du regard et reprit un semblant de contenance. Avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était toujours dans les bras de Naruto. Un vertige la saisi, mais étonnement vite refoulé.

**Hinata : **Euh…Je...Naruto…

Le garçon la regarda sans réagir. Quand il comprit enfin, il rougit de plus belle. Il la déposa précipitamment. Embarrassé, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'or.

**Naruto : **Ah oui… Désolé.

Sakura et Kiba atterrirent souplement à leurs côtés.

Hinata, pressée de sortir de cette situation trop gênante, avait déjà activé son byakugan.

L'étendue d'eau sur laquelle ils se trouvaient était entourée par la forêt. Malgré les arbres on apercevait le haut d'une falaise, juste en face d'eux. Sous leurs pieds, l'eau était claire, et un regard attentif pouvait facilement observer la faune et la flore locales. Des grenouilles, poissons et plantes aquatiques s'étaient établis ici. L'endroit était tout à fait charmant et promettait de plaire à l'ensemble des shinobis.

Après une rapide inspection, elle désigna les arbres sur la rive opposée. C'était en fait un petit bras de terre sur l'eau, la source était cachée derrière.

Les ninjas la suivirent. Ils se figèrent devant le spectacle qui les attendait. Devant eux, une magnifique cascade d'une dizaine de mètres de hauteur glissait le long de la roche pour atterrir dans l'étang dans une gerbe d'écume. Le grondement de l'eau couvrait les bruits de la forêt, comme un incroyable coup de tonnerre.

Kiba articula quelque chose. S'ils le virent, personne ne l'entendit cependant. Il recommença, essayant de surpasser le fracas de l'eau.

**Kiba : **Comment se fait-il que nous ne l'ayons pas entendue avant ?

Sakura réfléchit quelques instants, puis répondit. Ou tenta de répondre car elle ne fit que remuer les lèvres. Elle soupira, puis retourna sous la corniche, là où Naruto et Hinata étaient tombés. Les autres la rejoignirent.

**Sakura : **Je disais que les arbres qui cachent la cascade font sûrement office d'obstacle aux sons. Ça me parait un peu bizarre, mais c'est la seule explication possible.

**Naruto : **En tout cas, on ne risque pas de manquer d'eau ! Bravo Hinata, je crois que c'est toi qui as gagné.

La jeune fille rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

**Sakura : **On va pouvoir remplir nos gourdes et rejoindre les autres. Je pense qu'ils seront agréablement surpris.

Leurs gourdes étaient en fait des noix de coco percées, dont ils avaient vidé le lait. Un simple morceau de bois servait de bouchon. Certes, ça n'était pas vraiment étanche, mais tout de même très pratique.

Après avoir remplit les douze noix, ils retournèrent dans la clairière. Une belle surprise les y attentait.

Les ninjas avaient déjà presque fini la cabane. L'extérieur était terminé. Formés de gros rondins, les murs et le toit rappelaient la structure d'un chalet. De simples ouvertures carrées avaient été laissées pour les fenêtres, ainsi qu'une rectangulaire pour la porte. De longues herbes pendaient devant, masquant l'intérieur. Le tout était certes rudimentaire, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus de confort.

A l'intérieur, le plancher était également achevé. Seul un carré de terre battue avait été laissé en son centre pour le feu. Les étagères destinées aux provisions étaient en cours de construction et des feuilles avaient été disposées en office de couchette.

**Kiba : **Waouh ! Vous n'avez pas chômé !

**Tenten : **A huit, on va pas se tourner les pouces non plus.

**Sasuke : **Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Sakura, qui distribuait les gourdes tant attendues, lui répondit joyeusement.

**Sakura : **Un peu oui ! Hinata et Naruto sont tombés sur un étang entier !

Le nommée rosit légèrement, mais cela passa inaperçu. Tous s'étaient tournés vers Sakura, abasourdis.

**Temari :** Un étang ?

**Kiba : **Oui, il est au milieu des arbres, juste au pied d'une falaise Il y a même une cascade.

**Tenten : **Mais c'est génial ! Au moins, on ne s'ennuiera pas ici.

Neji répliqua froidement :

**Neji : **Sauf que nous sommes des ninjas, et que nous sommes en plein milieu d'une mission. Ce ne sont pas des vacances.

La jeune fille le défia du regard.

**Tenten : **Peut-être, mais en attendant, nous sommes coincés ici. Alors autant s'amuser un peu. Et puis la prochaine lune est dans une dizaine de jour, on ne pourra pas partir d'ici là.

L'échange avait jeté un froid sur le camp. Tous étaient surpris par la vitesse à laquelle la tension était montée. Que se passait-il entre ces deux là ? Seul Lee connaissait la réponse.

Neji allait répliquer mais Temari le coupa pour rafraîchir l'atmosphère.

**Temari :** En attendant, je meurs de faim ! Qu'est ce qu'on mange ce soir ?

**Sakura : **Cette île regorge de variétés de fruits différentes. Je pense qu'on a l'embarra du choix et surtout suffisamment de nourriture pour tenir longtemps.

Cette dernière remarque détendit l'atmosphère pour de bon. Ils commencèrent à discuter des différents repas possibles. Mais malgré la faim soudainement réveillée, la même question taraudait tous les esprits :

Allaient-ils vraiment pouvoir vivre calmement pendant leur réclusion ? Ou s'énerveraient-ils les uns sur les autres ? La cohabitation promettait d'être plus difficile que prévu.

* * *

J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est vraiment trop court. En tout cas, j'attends vos impressions, et la suite est en route! Je pense la publier dans une ou deux semaines. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de retard...


	11. Chapter 11

Et voilà, j'avais dit 2 semaines, et me revoilà trois semaines après. Je suis incorrigible. En tout cas, le chapitre et là, et le suivant est en cours d'écriture. Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions!

* * *

Chapitre 11 : 池で - A l'étang

Après un bon repas, quoique végétarien, et une nuit de sommeil bien méritée, les ninjas se réveillèrent calmes et reposés. Une douce chaleur s'élevait des braises encore rougeoyantes du foyer. La température de la pièce était agréable, mais l'air un peu humide. Ça n'était pas trop grave : cela s'assèchera en journée.

Le soleil finissait à peine de se montrer que déjà les réclamations fusèrent.

**Temari : **Puisqu'on n'a rien à faire aujourd'hui, on pourrait aller voir l'étang ?

**Tenten : **Bonne idée ! Ça nous fera du bien, surtout après le boulot d'hier.

**Kiba : **Vous allez voir, il est génial ! A l'ombre de ses magnifiques palmiers, ou bien sous la chaleur du soleil. Venez apprécier l'étang de l'île mystérieuse. Avec sa fraiche cascade et son eau limpide !

Les filles éclatèrent de rire.

**Temari : **Je te préviens Kiba, si c'est de la publicité mensongère, tu peux t'entrainer à l'apnée parce que je ne donne pas cher de ta peau ! Et j'y veillerai personnellement.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un terrible sourire carnassier.

**Kiba : **Alors là, madame n'a pas à s'inquiéter ! Pour une fois je n'ai rien inventé !

**Naruto : **Pour une fois ! Tu fais bien de préciser ! En tout cas, j'espère pour toi qu'il n'a pas disparu pendant la nuit !

**Sakura : **J'espère aussi, car j'ai bien besoin de me laver dans de l'eau propre, non salée !

Sa remarque fut accueillie avec compréhension, un peu d'hygiène serait la bienvenue.

**Kiba : **On y va maintenant alors. Qui est partant ?

L'optimisme des ninjas avait peu à peu gagné leurs compagnons. Presque tous acceptèrent. Presque. Car il fallut convaincre Gaara, Shino et Lee. Le premier ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'aller se baigner. Le second était inquiet pour ses insectes, si bien que certains se demandèrent s'il ne se lavait jamais. Le troisième était en plein entrainement, et considérait l'arrêt brutal de celui-ci comme un péché impardonnable. Seule l'idée de pouvoir poursuivre son entrainement en chemin puis à l'étang le décida à venir.

Comme prévu, la découverte de l'étang, puis de la cascade, laissa les ninjas sans voix. Apres avoir présenté avec fierté leur découverte de la veille, Naruto et Kiba furent les premiers à se jeter à l'eau, suivis de prêt par l'ensemble de la bande. Les garçons se mirent en boxer, tandis que les filles gardaient un tee-shirt. Il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus.

Seule une jeune fille resta au bord de l'eau, hésitante.

**Sakura : **Hinata ! Viens ! Elle est super bonne ! Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne te regarde, du moins pas les garçons.

Les joues roses de gêne - ça n'était pas souvent qu'elle devait se déshabiller devant les autres - elle vérifia d'un coup d'œil l'affirmation de Sakura. Elle avait dit vrai. Les garçons étaient déjà partis du côté de la cascade. Mais elle ne fut qu'à demi rassurée. Elle était même complètement stressée depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'ils allaient se baigner, et donc se _déshabiller_. Timidement, elle enleva son manteau, puis son pantalon et glissa un pied dans l'étang.

Le contact de l'eau sur sa peau lui rappela brusquement l'épisode de la veille. Un flash d'images l'assaillit, et elle se revit dans les bras de Naruto. Elle rougit violemment, et se sentit défaillir.

**Tenten : **Hinata, tu viens ? L'eau est vraiment bonne !

L'appel la ramena à la réalité. Ouf, un peu plus et elle tombait dans les pommes ! A cause d'un simple souvenir … Rapidement, elle rejoignit ses amies. En effet, la température de l'eau était idéale : plutôt chaude, mais pas trop non plus.

Les jeunes filles partirent s'installer à un bord de l'étang, où les pierres lisses et arrondies pourraient faire office de sièges. Un coin sympa pour discuter en l'occurrence.

**Tenten : **Mm ! Qu'est ce qu'on est bien ici !

**Sakura : **On dirait des bains, mais en pleine nature.

**Temari : **Il y a des bains à Konoha ?

**Sakura : **Oui. Il n'y en a pas à Suna ?

**Temari : **Eh non ! Le jour où il y en aura, on verra des sapins pousser en plein milieu de Suna.

Tenten éclata de rire.

**Tenten : **Ne t'inquiète pas ! On a beau avoir des bains, on ne peut jamais les utiliser ! Pas le temps. J'ai du y aller deux fois depuis que je suis née.

**Hinata : **Je…Je n'y suis jamais allée.

**Sakura : **Non ! C'est vrai ? Alors dès qu'on rentre à Konoha, on file aux bains ! Et toi aussi Temari. Tu as manqué quelque chose là, Hinata.

**Tenten : **En attendant, je sais pas vous mais moi je me plais bien ici ! On dirait le paradis.

**Sakura : **C'est vrai que c'est plutôt sympa. On est seuls sur une île, sans senseïs. Il y a des fruits délicieux partout et même un étang avec une cascade.

**Temari : **Dans ses conditions, c'est dur de penser à la mission. D'un autre coté, comme on est bloqués ici, on n'a pas le choix. Alors autant en profiter !

Alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase, l'eau explosa. Kankuro venait d'atterrir au milieu des filles. Après avoir reprit ses esprits, il parut aussi surprit qu'elles de se retrouver là. Il se reprit bien vite, et un sourire amusé se peignit sur son visage. Il leur parla la voix teintée d'humour.

**Kankuro : **Excusez-moi d'interrompre votre conversation mesdemoiselles.

**Temari : **Quel bon vent t'amène frangin ?

L'air amusé disparut l'espace d'un instant, alors qu'il jetait un regard furieux vers le centre de l'étang.

**Kankuro : **Ou quel mauvais… ce mec ne sait pas contrôler sa force !

**Sakura : **Lequel ?

**Kankuro : **Je ne me souviens plus de son nom. Le brun avec les cheveux longs. Celui habillé en blanc.

**Hinata : **Neji-san ?

**Tenten : **Neji ? C'est lui le violent qui ne sait pas se contrôler ?

La jeune fille était partagée entre la consternation et le fou rire. Mais aussi plus qu'étonnée. Neji était la maîtrise même.

**Kankuro : **Ouais, Neji c'est ça. Ah ! Il ferait moins le fier si j'avais Karasu avec moi !

**Sakura : **Mais qu'est ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il t'attaque comme ça ?

Kankuro, qui se relevait, parut à la fois gêné et décidé.

**Kankuro : **On jouait, mais on avait dit pas de jutsu. Monsieur n'a pas du comprendre les règles. Je vais les lui expliquer à ma façon.

A ces derniers mots, la jeune fille aux macarons sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle se leva d'un bond.

**Tenten : **Si tu permets, je vais t'aider. Tout ça m'a l'air bien intéressant.

**Kankuro : **Alors là, avec plaisir ! Kiba et Naruto faisaient déjà équipe et je vois Lee qui vient de s'allier à Neji. Allons leurs botter les fesses !

Alors que le jeune homme allait repartir, Tenten le retint.

**Tenten : **Attend ! Tu as bien dit que les jutsus étaient interdits ?

**Kankuro : **Oui.

**Tenten : **Et le chakra ?

**Kankuro : **Interdit aussi. On est dans une partie de l'étang où on a pieds.

**Tenten : **Génial ! Dans ce cas j'ai un plan.

Elle se rapprocha et chuchota quelques mots à Kankuro. Le visage de celui-ci passa rapidement de la surprise à la hâte.

**Kankuro : **Pas mal comme idée ! Je meurs d'envie de voir tête qu'ils feront.

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

**Tenten : **Moi aussi ! Surtout celle de Neji !

Ils plongèrent, puis nagèrent vivement jusqu'aux quatre autres ninjas. Ceux-ci les regardèrent arriver avec suspicion, tout en restant sur leurs gardes entre eux.

A environ trois mètres de leurs cibles, Tenten et Kankuro bondirent hors de l'eau – en utilisant le sol comme appui et discrètement un peu de chakra. Tenten s'agrippa aux épaules de Kankuro, et s'y installa alors qu'ils redescendaient. Ils atterrirent entre leurs adversaires dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures.

Ces derniers ne virent pas les mains jaillir de l'écran d'eau pour les propulser en arrière. Tenten, tout en étant sur les épaules de son allié, s'occupait de Naruto et Kiba, tandis que Kankuro s'était vengé sur Neji sans oublier Lee. Les quatre « plouf », presque simultanés, firent écho au premier tellement la scène s'était déroulée rapidement.

Les deux complices riaient aux éclats. Leur souhait avait été exaucé : leurs adversaires avaient eut une expression aussi hébétée que possible. Ils se frappèrent les mains en signe de victoire.

**Kankuro : **Alors là, c'était du bon boulot. On a géré Tenten !

**Tenten : **Du magnifique travail d'équipe ! On remet ça ?

En effet, les malheureuses victimes se relevaient déjà, avec en supplément une sérieuse envie d'en découdre. Sur les indications de son coéquipier, et bien qu'il rechigna, Neji monta sur les épaules de Lee. De son côté, Naruto était déjà installé sur celles de Kiba. D'un même mouvement, les deux duos se mirent à courir -malgré l'eau- vers Tenten et Kankuro. Ce dernier n'hésita pas longtemps avant de s'élancer vers Neji.

**Kankuro : **Ma vengeance n'est pas finie !

Kiba ne fit pas attention à ce choix et continua à courir dans la même direction. Ils ne s'amuseraient pas sans lui !

Tout à coup, Sasuke surgit devant lui. Assit sur les épaules de Shino, il décerna un de ses sourires à la fois amusés et narquois à Naruto.

**Sasuke : **Tu croyais aller ou comme ça ? Ton adversaire c'est moi !

Il s'agrippa aux épaules du blond, en essayant de le faire basculer en arrière. Naruto, complètement surpris, eut tout juste le temps de réagir et fit de même avec les épaules de son adversaire.

**Naruto : **Tu ne gagneras pas Sasuke.

**Sasuke : **Ah oui ?

Il le poussa alors brutalement mais le ninja tint bon. S'ensuivit alors une véritable lutte d'équilibre. Les deux garçons s'escrimaient à essayer de déséquilibrer l'autre. Ils se poussaient et se tiraient sans ménagement. Aucun ne paraissait flancher. Mais le mérite revenait particulièrement aux deux piliers, Kiba et Shino. S'ils ne disaient rien, ils n'en n'étaient pas moins actifs. Les mains retenant les jambes de leurs coéquipiers, ils bougeaient sans cesse, en même temps, se lançant des regards de défi.

Kiba tenta même un croche-patte sous l'eau. Mais Shino vit le coup venir et l'évita aisément. Au dessus, la situation ne progressait pas d'un pouce. Shino décida qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à l'affrontement.

**Shino : **Accroche-toi Sasuke ! A moi !

Le garçon comprit instantanément. Il serra ses jambes autour de Shino, sans pour autant étrangler ce dernier. Puis il lâcha brusquement Naruto. Déséquilibré, le blond pencha dangereusement en avant, entrainé par sa force.

Kiba le retenait tant bien que mal, quand il vit avec horreur Shino le pousser en arrière. Il grimaça de rage.

_Arg !_

Un joli plouf accueillit leur chute.

**Sasuke : **bien joué Shino !

**Shino : **J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais besoin d'aide.

Soudain, Shino fut violement tiré par les chevilles, si bien qu'ils s'écroulèrent tout les deux dans l'eau.

**Naruto : **Ha ha ha ! On vous a bien eu !

**Kiba : **Ne jamais baisser sa garde ! Règle numéro 1 lors d'un combat !

Ils frappèrent les mains en signe de victoire, comme Kankuro et Tenten quelques minutes auparavant.

**Naruto : **Eh ! Regarde là-bas !

Sasuke et Shino qui se relevaient, regardèrent dans la direction qu'indiquait Naruto. Un peu plus loin, un autre combat faisait rage : les deux autres duos se battaient avec acharnement.

**Sasuke : **Quel combat !

**Kiba : **Oui, et j'ai bien l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose entre ses deux là.

Il parlait bien évidemment des deux voltigeurs, Neji et Tenten.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : 緊迫 - Tension

Alors que Naruto et Kiba étaient occupés avec de nouveaux adversaires, le combat de Kankuro, Tenten, et les coéquipiers de celle-ci faisait rage.

Neji n'avait pas digéré l'attaque surprise des deux complices. Avoir été renversé si facilement l'énervait, même si cela paraissait un peu trop pour un simple jeu.

Lee, de son côté, prenait justement ce combat comme un jeu, doublé d'un entraînement original. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Gai-sensei, il serait sûrement fier de voir que ses élèves s'entrainaient même lorsqu'ils s'amusaient. D'accord, il avait lui aussi une petite envie de vengeance, mais s'était surtout son instinct joueur qui l'emportait.

Contrairement à Naruto et Sasuke, Neji et Tenten n'avaient pas cherché le contact, ils l'avaient évité. Ça n'était pas par gêne, du moins c'était ce qu'ils pensaient, mais plutôt par stratégie.

Dès le départ le ton avait été donné. Alors qu'ils couraient à la collision, à la dernière seconde Lee fit un écart sur le côté. Il les évita délibérément pour mieux revenir à la charge. Ses adversaires, d'abord surpris, se reprirent vite et Neji ne fit qu'effleurer Tenten. Kankuro tenta alors une feinte, mais c'était sans compter la vivacité de Lee. Il l'évita souplement, et commença à les contourner. Pris dans l'élan de l'attaque précédente, Kankuro était déjà déséquilibré. Il n'eut pas le temps de se stabiliser complètement et sentit Neji le pousser dans le dos. Il s'écroula en éclaboussures, Tenten avec lui.

Discernant le rire communicatif de Lee, ils se relevèrent rapidement et se remirent en position. Ils se regardèrent, un éclair de lucidité dans les yeux. L'échec les avait rendus plus raisonnables, et avait refroidit leur égo. Ils étaient maintenant prêts à combattre.

Lee leur sourit alors de toutes ses dents, et s'élança. Kankuro fit de même. Mais au lieu de le percuter, le garçon en vert l'évita à nouveau. Kankuro tenta de se retourner dans son élan, chose peu facile quand on a de l'eau jusqu'aux cuisses et qu'on est lancé à pleine vitesse. Son assaillant avait fait une large boucle, et revenait déjà à la charge, alors qu'il essayait de se stabiliser pour tourner.

Tenten vit le danger approcher en jetant des regards furtifs en arrière. Tout en essayant de se stabiliser elle aussi, elle prit une décision.

**Tenten : **Ok. Essaye de te fixer au plus vite et ne bouge plus. A mon signal, tu feras volte-face.

Kankuro ne voyait pas ou elle voulait en venir, mais acquiesça tout de même. Il s'immobilisa tant bien que mal, et bien que mourant d'envie de se retourner, il ne le fit pas. Ce serait trop long et dangereux. Tout à coup, il sentit Tenten poser ses pieds sur ses épaules, en gardant une main sur sa tête comme appuis. Puis, elle sauta.

**Tenten : **Vas-y !

Il fit volte-face et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Lee. Il avait l'air aussi surpris que lui. Il plongea sur le côté. Ses adversaires, emportés à leur tour par leur vitesse, perdirent l'équilibre l'espace d'un instant, mais pas assez pour tomber.

Soudain, Tenten atterrit sur les épaules de Neji et y prit appui pour rebondir sur celles de Kankuro. Qui avait tout juste eut le temps de se redresser. Ebahit, il regarda ses adversaires s'effondrer dans l'eau.

**Kankuro : **Alors là, tu es épatante. Mais où vas-tu chercher toutes ces idées ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle regardait dans le vide, songeuse. Elle avait peut-être été trop loin. Un vague sentiment de regret l'assaillit. Le rire clair de Lee résonna alors.

**Lee : **C'est tout ce que vous savez faire ? C'est pas mal, mais il faudra faire mieux pour nous battre !

Ses pensées moroses la quittèrent instantanément, remplacées par le même instinct joueur que Lee. Et du réalisme.

_**Tenten : **__Aïe, ça va devenir plus difficile. Jusqu'ici j'ai pu profiter de l'effet de surprise, et je savais qu'ils ne se donnaient pas à fond. Mais là, je viens de réveiller le démon Lee, et Neji doit m'en vouloir un peu. Ça va chauffer._

**Tenten : **Attention Kankuro. On va changer de rythme.

Le garçon lui adressa un sourire malicieux, l'air à peine offusqué.

**Kankuro : **J'ai cru comprendre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas que toi qui sache te donner à fond. A mon tour maintenant !

L'adolescente afficha un grand sourire. Le meilleur était à venir.

Plus loin, Kiba, Sasuke Shino et Naruto s'étaient installés sur les rochers, aux côtés de Gaara, pour mieux profiter du spectacle.

D'où ils étaient, le combat était impressionnant. Amusant aussi. Ils le suivaient depuis le début et chacun avait son avis sur l'affaire.

**Naruto : **Je parie sur Kankuro et Tenten.

**Kiba : **Tu veux rire ! Neji et Lee sont largement plus forts ! Ça n'était qu'un échauffement pour eux.

**Shino : **Pas que pour eux.

**Sasuke : **Oui, Kankuro et la fille en ont encore sous le pied. Je ne les jugerais pas aussi vite si j'étais toi Kiba.

Le garçon se renfrogna.

**Kiba : **Mouais. N'empêche que j'ai hâte de voir la suite !

Leur attention se focalisa sur le combat. Les duos se faisaient toujours face, mais l'ambiance avait changé. Elle était devenue quelque peu…électrique.

Soudain, tout se mit en mouvement. Lee commença à courir autour de Kankuro. Vite, très vite. Kankuro le suivit, et ils créèrent bientôt un cercle dans l'eau de l'étang.

**Naruto : **C'est possible de courir aussi vite en ayant de l'eau jusqu'aux cuisses ?

**Shino : **Et en portant quelqu'un sur son dos.

**Sasuke : **Et sans chakra.

**Kiba : **Bonne question.

Sur les dos des coureurs, les deux voltigeurs s'accrochaient fermement et se préparaient au contact.

Tenten avait raison de s'inquiéter. Non seulement Lee était maintenant décidé à donner le meilleur de lui même, ce qui n'était pas rien, mais en plus Neji était tellement énervé qu'il doutait de pouvoir se contrôler.

Le jeune homme avait subit le premier affront avec calme ou presque, mais le second l'avait rendu furax. Pour qui se prenait ce mec ? Avec son air supérieur, et sa façon de vouloir les ridiculiser, il avait fini par l'agacer au plus haut point.

Et cette complicité avec Tenten… comment pouvaient-ils être si proches ? C'était tellement horripilant.

Il grinça des dents, seul signe de son agitation intérieure. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Kokanru ? Kankoro ? Kankuro. Quel type exécrable et malpoli.

Le voilà justement qui bondissait vers eux, l'air confiant.

_**Neji : **__Je vais lui foutre la raclée de sa vie._

Alors que Lee s'écartait fluidement pour éviter le choc, Neji agrippa ses mains aux épaules de son compagnon et balança son corps en avant. Ses pieds percutèrent la poitrine de Kankuro avec un bruit sourd. Tenten tenta un coup de pied, mais Neji était trop énervé. Il ramena rapidement ses jambes à lui pour coincer la cheville de Tenten. Il la propulsa dans l'eau.

L'action finie, Lee se déplaça de quelques mètres sur le côté avant de lever la tête vers son coéquipier, l'air enjoué teinté d'inquiétude.

**Lee : **Bien joué ! Excellent le coup de jambe ! Gai-sensei aurait apprécié !

Pas de réponse.

**Lee : **Tu vas bien ?

Neji lui répondit d'une voix froide.

**Neji : **Parfaitement.

Perdu dans ses pensées noires, il ne perçut même pas l'inquiétude de Lee se peindre sur ses traits, ni la grimace qu'il fit en voyant son regard sombre.

Il vit Kankuro et Tenten se relever, cette dernière avec le sourire. Elle se pencha pour chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de son équipier. Les deux complices éclatèrent de rire, avant de regarder dans leur direction. Ils se remirent en place.

Neji sentit ses muscles se tendre, sa mâchoire se crisper. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine. Spontanément, il essaya d'identifier le phénomène. Une explication s'imposa à lui, mais il la rejeta avec force.

_**Neji : **__Non ! Je ne suis pas jaloux. Pas de ces deux là !_

**Lee : **A mon tour de jouer un peu. Accroche-toi Neji, on va bouger.

Le garçon aux yeux nacrés se ressaisit rapidement et suivit le conseil de son ami. Ils s'élancèrent en avant, plus concentrés que jamais.

**Sakura : **Sasuke, tu peux me passer une pomme s'il te plaît ?

**Sasuke : **Tiens.

**Sakura : **Merci !

Elle croqua dans le fruit avec gourmandise, puis s'adressa aux ninjas, assis un peu partout sur l'herbe.

**Sakura : **On fait quoi cet aprèm ? On reste ici ?

**Gaara :** Quel intérêt ?

**Temari :** Je propose une bataille générale ! Et en duos mixtes ! J'ai adoré les combats de ce matin.

**Lee : **Génial ! Tu fais équipe avec moi Tenten ?

**Tenten : **Pas de problème ! J'ai bien envie de remettre ça.

**Kiba : **Mais comme il n'y aura pas assez de filles, il faut des groupes de garçons. Shino ?

**Shino : **Pourquoi pas.

**Temari :** Et toi Kankuro, intéressé ?

**Kankuro : **En équipe avec toi ? C'est risqué. Mais on peut tenter.

Sakura hésita un moment avant de se lancer.

**Sakura : **Sasuke, tu veux bien faire équipe avec moi ?

Le jeune homme la regarda à peine.

**Sasuke : **Hum.

_**Sakura : **__Youpi ! Il a accepté ! Tu ne vas pas le regretter Sasuke !_

Jubilant intérieurement, ce que personne ne paru remarquer, elle pensa soudain à son autre coéquipier.

**Sakura : **Tu fais équipe avec qui Naruto ?

**Naruto : **Je ne sais pas…Attend, il faut une fille c'est ça ?

Il passa un regard circulaire, cherchant une personne libre. Son regard s'arrêta sur Hinata. La jeune fille était dans la lune.

**Naruto : **Hé Hinata ! On fait équipe ?

Elle sortit de sa rêverie mais ne parut pas avoir entendu la question. Il la reposa calmement. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : Les joues d'Hinata se colorèrent rapidement, elle détourna aussitôt les yeux.

**Hinata :** Euh je… Je veux bien.

Le garçon afficha un sourire réjouit.

**Naruto : **Génial ! On va leur foutre une belle raclée Hinata !

Elle ne put retenir un petit rire, à la fois nerveux et amusé.

Comme tous les autres, Kiba avait assisté à la scène avec un sourire discret. Il ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer un clin d'œil à Hinata, qui rougit de plus belle, avant de prendre la parole.

**Kiba : **Neji, Gaara, vous faites équipe aussi ?

Ils répondirent d'une même voix glacée.

**Neji & Gaara : **Non.

Lee jeta un regard désolé sur Neji. Il ne connaissait pas Gaara, et ne savait pas la raison de son refus. Pour Neji, en revanche, il était parfaitement conscient de la cause. Et cela le peinait terriblement.

Leur combat précédent ne s'était pas terminé de la meilleure façon qui soit. Loin de là. Kankuro et Neji avaient faillit en venir aux mains, et leur jeu avait subitement cessé d'en être un. Heureusement, ils avaient évité le pire. Neji, en usant de tout son self-control, avait réussit à se contrôler de justesse. Il avait jeté un regard haineux à Kankuro avant de partir dans la forêt. Tenten avais voulut le rejoindre, mais Lee avait préféré l'en empêcher. Il connaissait son ami mieux que quiconque et savait qu'il ne voulait pas, surtout pas, de la jeune fille avec lui.

Il jeta un regard à Tenten, qui le lui rendit. Elle pensait à la même chose que lui.

Les autres ne parurent pas en faire cas, et commençaient déjà à discuter stratégies et combats. Les règles restaient les mêmes : pas de chakra, et pas de techniques avancées. Ils reprenaient leur condition d'adolescents, et laissaient celle de ninja de côté. Pour le moment.

Les combats recommencèrent après le repas. Contrairement aux affrontements précédents, ils étaient moins techniques. L'effet de groupe empêchait le deux contre deux, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Le but était toujours le même : faire chuter ses adversaires. Etant donné qu'ils avaient de l'eau jusqu'aux cuisses, les déplacements devenaient plus long, et les groupes étaient donc plus proches.

Hinata, mal à l'aise, se laissait diriger par son beau blond. Il repéra rapidement Sasuke, et courut vers lui en quête d'une vengeance pourtant déjà assouvie. C'était sans compter Kankuro. Discrètement, le garçon lui fit un croche-patte.

La chute fut belle à voir.

Comme celle de Kiba et Shino, qui se trouvaient juste à coté d'eux.

**Naruto : **Arg ! Tu vas me payer ça !

Il avisa alors Sakura et Sasuke.

**Naruto : **Mais pas tout de suite.

Reprenant Hinata sur ses épaules, il s'approcha de sa cible.

**Naruto : **Désolé Sakura-chan !

**Sakura : **Et moi je suis désolée Hinata !

Elle poussa Hinata, qui déséquilibrée, s'appuya sur elle. Sentant la jeune fille vaciller, Naruto recula de deux pas. Entrée dans le mouvement, Sakura tomba dans l'eau, Sasuke avec elle.

**Naruto : **Génial ! Tu es trop forte Hinata !

La concernée bafouilla quelque chose, les joues rouges, mais le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était heureuse que Naruto la félicite ainsi, même si elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose. Le compliment lui insuffla plus de confiance en elle, elle se promit de ne pas décevoir Naruto.

Derrière eux, d'autres équipes se battaient, ou plutôt se chamaillaient.

Sakura et Kiba tentaient tout leur possible pour pousser l'autre. Leurs coéquipiers, Sasuke et Shino, paraissaient moins motivés.

De leur coté, Temari et Tenten livraient un combat de furies. Encouragées par Kankuro et Lee, aussi compétitifs qu'elles, elles s'amusaient comme des folles.

Bref, on l'aura compris, leur après-midi s'occupa en affrontements joueurs, anodins, ou moins pacifiques, mais jamais la haine n'y prit- ou reprit- sa place.

Quand ils rentrèrent sur le camp, ils étaient exténués, mais bien motivés pour le lendemain : ils partiraient explorer l'île.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut! Une seule façon de le dire: commentaire! J'insiste, mais je vois que beaucoup lisent mon histoire sans me dire ce qu'ils en pensent (bien ou mauvais) et cet avis est très important pour moi! Il me permet de m'améliorer, et me motive pour la suite. Alors n'hésitez pas! :)

A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre!


End file.
